Vegas Baby!
by JailyForever
Summary: Sometimes what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. And Bella and Edward are about to find this out! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:-**

 **So here's the first chapter of a new fanfic I've started**

 **Hope you enjoy and I'll see you at the end**

Chapter 1

EPOV

We touched down at McCarran International Airport; it was early in the evening, local time, and I was eager to the hotel as quickly as possible to get some much needed rest before our presentation tomorrow afternoon where we would be trying to attract some new clients to our rapidly expanding company. My father Carlisle had started it up nearly 30 years ago, always intending to keep it a small family run company, however since I had joined the company 5 years ago, I had convinced him that expanding was our only choice. We were a highly in demand company at the time, and once I presented my 5 year plan for the company he couldn't refuse. Since then, we had begun to attract many major firms to our company, away from some of the bigger advertising firms, and become the biggest advertising company in the entire United States.

I tapped my foot impatiently as we waited for our luggage to come around the carousel, wondering for the millionth time today why my brothers and I hadn't just taken the private jet. It seemed like everything had been going against us today, and I have no idea how all the normal people cope with such inconveniences.

First, my alarm didn't go off at 7:30am, or to be more accurate I turned it off and went straight back to sleep since I was far too tired after the activities of the night before. I was then rudely awakened by my brother Emmett banging on my door nearly an hour later. I was so late I didn't have a chance to get a shower, so needless to say I smelled of sex and alcohol.

Second, when I finally did leave my apartment, traffic had been an absolute nightmare and we only just made it to the airport with just minutes to spare before final check in for our flight closed.

And then to top it all off, the flight was delayed by nearly 3 hours. THREE HOURS! It was beyond frustrating. Thankfully there was a lot of entertainment in the VIP lounge, and I had been thoroughly serviced by one of the beautiful flight attendants who and I quote wanted to "make up for any inconvenience."

Needless to say, that was the only positive thing about our trip so far. The badgering and earache I had received from my brothers Emmett and Jasper afterwards however had made the bliss the hot blonde had given me disappear in a heartbeat.

So here I stood, waiting and waiting for my luggage. I sighed heavily as the crowd at the carousel slowly depleted.

"God dammit," I yelled, kicking my luggage trolley.

"Wow Eddie chill out would you!" my brother Emmett sighed next to me, as he dragged his duffel bag off the carousel.

Great, it was just me left, and my luggage was nowhere to be seen. The gate was pretty much empty by now, and Jasper had disappeared off somewhere to grab us all a takeaway coffee.

"Em, we've been stood here for the last dammed hour, I think I'm perfectly justified in my frustration," I whisper yelled at my annoying older brother, just as I caught sight of my suitcase. "Finally!" I muttered to myself as I grabbed it off the carousel and placed it onto the trolley.

What should have been a short 10 minute car journey to our hotel on the strip ended up taking the better part of half an hour. Stupid road works. It was just my luck that the weekend of our business trip ended up being the same weekend that it would be an appropriate time to do some road surface repairs. This was just one more thing to top off the shitacular start to our business trip. I just hope that this was not a foreshadowing of things to come on this trip.

We made our way up to the Lago Two Bedroom Suite in the Plazzo suites which was part of the Venitian Hotel and I was thankful that after such an awful start to the day that at least our reservation hadn't been fucked up by some incompetent employee.

I opened the door to our hotel suite and it met all the standards that it should. I was beyond relieved because with the way my day had been going, I expected the suite to look a complete and total mess. The last thing I wanted to be doing the moment I reached the suite was calling down to reception and complaining. All I wanted now was to have a nice hot shower, grab some dinner and go straight to bed.

I made my way straight into the master bedroom, "DIBS!" I called to my brothers, as I chucked my suitcase onto the bed. I heard Emmett and Jasper groan behind them in realisation that they would have to share the smaller of the two rooms and have to deal with sleeping in a Queen sized bed instead of the luxury of a King size that they were used to.

I walked over to the window and briefly admired the view. It was the most beautiful view of the mountains; my knowledge of Las Vegas was very limited outside of the business and gambling world, but if I was remembering correctly I believe it is Mount Charleston. I could be wrong though, I mean I studied Business and Advertisement at college, not Geography.

After spending much longer than I expected admiring the view, and wondering what it would be like to go hiking up the mountain one day, like we used to when we were children before my mother's illness, I finally walked into one of our two bathrooms in the suite and took a long and much needed shower.

"And that Ladies and Gentlemen is why Cullen International is the company for you," I concluded with much confidence, "Thank you for taking the time out of your busy day to come here today."

The crowd of what must have been at least hundred people from many reputable Las Vegas businesses stood up and applauded.

"Good job bro," Emmett told me, giving me a nudge in the ribs, as the crowd began to disperse and collect their complementary package that we had put together containing all the information we had just delivered. Jasper who was stood on the other side of me nodded in silent agreement.

As we cleared up the stage Emmett suggested that we go on night out along the strip to celebrate the successful presentation, and we could turn it into an early impromptu stag weekend. I agreed with Emmett; I couldn't think of a better idea than to go out and get pissed, ending this trip in a better way than it began.

"Hello ladies," Em said seductively, followed by a wolf whistle. I turned my head in the direction that Emmett was looking and saw three drop dead gorgeous girls; a tall, leggy blonde, a short girl who looked like a cute pixie, and a to die for brunette, with the deepest chocolate brown eyes.

"Can we buy you beautiful girls a drink?" Jasper chimed in, his eyes fixated on the bouncy pixie. I swear he was almost drooling all over her and she hadn't said one single word to him.

The girls stopped and looked at us, and then at each other. It looked as though they were having an argument with their eyes. Leggy and Pixie seemed to be all for us, but Brown Eyes didn't seem to be having any of it. She had this pleading look on her face as though she was literally begging them to go anywhere but here with us. After a few minutes of heated silent debate Brown Eyes appeared to give in, if the look of resignation on her face was anything to by.

Pixie bounced over to Jasper and draped her arm around him and whispered quietly in his ear, "We'd love to. I'm Alice by the way, and that's Rose and Bella," she informed us all in a perky voice as she indicated to each of her friends.

"A pleasure to meet you Rose," Emmett spoke from next to me, reaching out and taking Blondie's hand and kissing it. That's my brother, ever the charmer. It looked like I would be pairing off with Brown Eyes for the night. Not that I was going to complain, she was smoking hot.

"Hey," Brown Eyes whispered quietly, as she studied her friends with my brothers. She looked like she was a deer caught in headlights as she realised that her friends were paying absolutely no attention to her.

Emmett, the quick worker that he was, was already playing tonsil tennis with her friend Rose.

And Jasper and her friend Alice were locked in a discussion; I strained my ears for a moment and realised they were discussing classics.

I turned my attention back to the beautiful brunette in front of me, "Sorry how rude, I'm Edward. My brother Emmett is the smooth talker with your friend Rose, and Jasper, my other brother is with Alice," I informed her.

As the night drew on I was eventually left alone with Bella. After she got over the initial awkwardness and got a few drinks down her she really loosened up, and I couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She had this impossible natural beauty about her, an intoxicating personality and the most luscious lips I had ever seen.

I leaned forward and captured them with my own, cutting her off mid sentence as she talked about her new job. I know I know I should have been a gentleman and listened, but my gosh that woman was making me want to do illegal things to her.

Bella responded to my kiss eagerly and when I swiped my tongue across her lips, practically begging for entrance into her sweet mouth, she granted it instantly. Out tongues intertwined and I swear if I didn't know any better I would have thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Shall we take this somewhere a little more private," I suggested when she broke the kiss momentarily to come up for air.

As Bella nodded in agreement, I threw down a couple of hundred dollars to cover our drinks, and dragged her back to my suite. Whilst we were in the elevator, I fired off a quick text to Emmett and Jasper to find somewhere else to stay for the night which I figured wouldn't be much of a problem given how well they were getting on with Leggy and Pixie.

Bella continued to attack my lips, and began to unbutton my shirt. I pressed her up against the wall of the elevator pressing my hardness against her to implore just how much I needed and wanted her right now.

The elevator pinged, alerting me to the fact that we had finally reached my floor, and not a moment too soon as far as I was concerned. Without a second thought I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder like a caveman and carried her straight to the master bedroom, somehow in my lust induced state of mind managing not to bump into anything at all.

The offending items of clothing got quickly discarded and thrown to god only knows where in the room, I was far too captivated by the beautiful woman I had lying on my bed naked as the day she was born, her silky soft chocolate brown hair fanned across the pillow in a slight disarray, her pants and breathy moans as I touched her everywhere but where she wanted me only served to boost my ego.

"E-E-Edward," she begged, tugging on my boxers and forcing them down my body and throwing them away as she manoeuvred herself on top of me and began to take control of our encounter.

She slowly crawled down the bed, looking at me with a wicked glint in her eye. She licked her lips ever so slowly and seductively and then took my aching hardness into her mouth. The moment I was inside her hot mouth I let out a throaty groan, and for the first time in a long time I had to fight not cum like a prepubescent teenager getting touched up by a girl for the first time.

I grabbed two fistfuls of hair and guided this beautiful angel up and down my length; her teeth ever so lightly scraping cock eliciting sounds I didn't even know I was able to produce. What is this angel doing to me?

Soon it all got too much for me and I knew the only place I wanted to cum tonight was inside her; I grabbed her sexy little ass and flipped her over and began to pound into her like there was no tomorrow. The only sounds that could be heard for the rest of the night were moans, groans and skin slapping against skin.

The sun had just begun to rise before either of us got any sleep that night, but by the time I woke up the morning after she was gone.

 **A/N:-**

 **So what do you think of the opening chapter?**

 **Yay or Nay?**

 **As always any and all feedback is great.**

 **Reviewers will get a sneaky peak at chapter 2**

 **Until next time.**

 **xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:-**

 **Thank you so much for the lovely feedback. I'm glad that you all seem to be enjoying it so far.**

 **Here is your first look into Bella's mind picking up the morning after the night before.**

 **I hope you enjoy it**

 **xoxo**

Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up in an extraordinarily comfortable bed, my head pounding. How much alcohol had I drunk last night? Damn Alice and Rose for insisting we go out and celebrate my new job.

My eyes fluttered open and I squinted as I took in my surroundings. I was quite obviously not in my own room.

My mind raced as I tried to recall what had happened the night before.

Alice, Rose and I were out at a fairly exclusive club near the strip, and quite early we had met three extraordinarily good looking guys – seriously that amount of hotness in a guy should be illegal. We had all had drinks together, though for all intents and purposes we might as well have been coupled off given how much attention they paid to their respective guys, although truth be told I wasn't much better given how wrapped up in...well his name isn't that important, let's just settle for calling him what he is a Greek God. My best friends soon disappeared off elsewhere and left me with him, not that I was complaining. I remembered we made our way back to the hotel, and had a few drinks in the hotel bar and that's where my memory went a bit fuzzy.

How did I get from the hotel bar to a strange room?

Suddenly an arm appeared over my body and I froze. I became hyper aware that I was completely naked.

Oh shit!

I didn't!

I wouldn't!

Oh my gosh I did!

I slid carefully out from underneath this man's arm, and gently placed a pillow where my body had been. The man in question was led on his stomach, snoring quietly, his mop of bronze hair messed up to perfection, and the arm that now rested across the pillow was clearly the product of many hours at the gym, no man could be that toned without working out.

I scurried around as quietly and carefully as I could, gathering up my clothes. We must have really been in a hurry last night. My gorgeous blue halter neck dress had been carelessly flung and rested over a lamp in the far corner of the room. As I shimmied back into it, I noticed that it had a rip right through the strap, and sighed heavily as I realised that Alice was going to kill me when she found out. I searched high and low for my underwear and eventually found them underneath the beige chair by the window. After searching in vain in the bedroom with no success, I finally found my killer stiletto heels in the living room area by the couch.

It took a while but I eventually found my way out of the maze of a room, carrying my shoes in my hand. There was no way I was going to torture myself by putting them on.

The door closed behind me with a loud bang, and I inwardly cringed hoping that it hadn't been so loud that it woke the sleeping man I had just left in the bedroom.

When I reached my hotel room, which was a surprisingly long walk from where I had spent the night, I called out for Alice and Rose several times and didn't get a reply. I was quite worried about, I mean sure they had done this on many occasions before but this time was different. We were in a strange city and they had gone off with guys that quite honestly neither of them knew all that well.

I sent both of the girls a quick text, letting them know I was back in our room and asking them to let me know that they were okay. Once that was done, I decided to hop in the shower and wash away the shame of last night, and if neither of them had text me back by the time I was out of the shower and dressed then I would start to get insanely worried.

I took a long leisurely shower, and scrubbed my skin intensely until it was bright red; I felt that if I scrubbed hard enough then last night would never have happened. I prayed and prayed that whoever that man was that he had at least had the common sense to wear protection. I mean I'm on the pill and everything, so I'm not worried about anything in that department, but it would be just my luck that if he hadn't I would have caught some god awful disease; with that thought I made a mental note to make an appointment to get tested when we got home later on tonight.

I must have been in the shower for at least half an hour when I clambered out and wrapped the towel around my body. I gathered up my clothes off the floor from last night and made my way into bedroom, flinging them carelessly into my suitcase.

I picked out a cute blue t-shirt and shorts combo to wear for the day, and then went to check my phone when I was dressed. Rose and Alice told me they were together and had pulled an all-nighter at a club with the two guys they met last night and they were on their way back to the room and should be back in about 10 minutes.

A loud KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK came at the door to our hotel room. I walked over to answer it and saw the gentleman at the door had the copy of the Chicago Reader that we had requested be delivered to our room today.

I took the newspaper and handed the youthful sandy haired gentleman a $5 bill as a tip, and the bastard had the nerve to huff and keep his hand held out. To be quite honest he should be grateful he even got a tip given the fact that the majority of my savings had been blown on this trip and I wouldn't be getting my first pay cheque from my new job for another month or so.

I muttered a quick "thanks" to the man at the door and then slammed it in his face. I decided that whilst I waited for Alice and Rose to get back, I would read up on the latest gossip in Chicago.

I unfolded the paper and there on the front page was the headline:

 **Cullen-Denali engagement CONFIRMED!**

Underneath was a large photograph of a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed girl who was pretty much your stereotypical beauty. She was flashing a huge engagement ring at the camera, with a brilliant smile on her face. That photo didn't hold my attention for very long though, because a mop of hair in the smaller photo in the bottom right hand corner caught my eye.

I stared at the photograph for what felt like an eternity but could have just been 5 seconds. That hair, that face, that body; I recognised it all as a clearer picture of the beautiful man from last night entered my mind with a name – Edward. I smiled at the memory as I recalled the bliss he brought me and then I allowed the fury to overcome me.

He is engaged!

That talented specimen has a beautiful fiancée at home and he cheated on her, with plain little old me.

What kind of man does that?

And me? I was no better that he was. How could I have just assumed that someone like him was single? How could he be? I thought as I looked back at his picture feeling a slight twinge in my heart. Men that look like that are never single, at least not for long, or they are players. I just had to come across the one that was not only taken, but still thought he could sleep around like a player.

I felt disgusted with myself for what I had done. I especially felt awful for this man's fiancée who was blissfully unaware that the man she had just agreed to marry was nothing more than a dirty, cheating scumbag.

I crumpled up the paper in my hand and threw to one side, grabbed my bag and stormed out of my room determined to have a few words with this Edward Cullen about respecting women and the sanctity of engagement.

It took much longer than I anticipated, the better part of an hour in fact, to find my way back to the elevator I had taken to his room last night. An image flashed into my mind as I entered the elevator, I was pressed up against the wall, my legs wrapped around his waist and grinding myself against him, desperate to be closer to him. I shook my head and shuddered at the memory and refocused myself on the task.

As I turned towards the keypad on the wall, I hit the key for Edward's suite and then I was completely floored when it asked for a code. I banged the wall of the lift and swiftly exited the elevator and headed towards reception. Since I couldn't physically go up to the room, I would have to settle for trying to charm the young man currently at the desk into calling up to the room for me.

I pressed the bell on the desk to get the attention of the young man, whose name tag I noticed said Tyler.

"Excuse me Tyler," I spoke softly, putting my biggest and brightest smile on my face. "I was just wondering if you could call Mr Cullen for me, he's staying in the – Lago Suite, we're meant to be meeting for a late breakfast."

"One moment miss," Tyler responded brightly as he began to tap away on his keyboard to find the details for me. After a few moments Tyler looked at me with a sad smile on his face. "I'm sorry miss, it's seems Mr Cullen has already checked out. Are you sure you had plans for breakfast?" His tone when he said that sounded a little condescending as though I was making it up, I mean yes I was, but he didn't know that.

"Yes I'm sure, I guess he just forgot," I said with a sigh, before swiftly moving away from reception and making my way back up to my room where I was sure I would find a very rough Rose and Alice.

As I predicted Alice and Rose looked like death warmed up when I got back to the room, and looked as though they pass out from exhaustion at any moment, but the second they heard the door slam closed behind me and noticed I had come through it, it was as though they had just had a bucket of freezing cold water thrown over them, as they began to bombard me with questions about last night.

Let the Spanish Inquisition begin.

 **A/N:-**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **All reviewers will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter.**

 **Until next time**

 **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:-**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

 **So there is a little bit of time jump here, I really hope you don't mind. It is now Bella's official first day at her new job.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **xoxo**

Chapter 3

3 Weeks Later

BPOV

I made my way quickly through the doors of Cullen International, and breathed a sigh of relief as I looked at the clock and saw I had arrived at work with just over five minutes left to spare before I had to be at Human Resources with Victoria to finalise all the details of my employment here and pick up my ID card.

I walked out of the elevator when it arrived at the 4th floor, and briskly walked through the double doors that led to HR.

Victoria was just as sweet and bubbly as I remembered her being on Friday when I came in to have my induction into the company. Her approachable, friendly personality especially helped when it came to having my photograph taken for my ID card; I was always so jittery when it came to having my photograph taken because I always had one of those unnatural, awkward smiles on my face and I went slightly cross-eyed for some reason. So having Victoria there really helped, she made me laugh and took about a dozen or so pictures before finally letting me have a look to settle on the one we would use, and I never thought I would say this but it was a really tough choice, they were all so amazing thanks to Vicky, she had helped me relax so I hadn't even noticed the camera.

"Belllllllllla," Victoria squealed when she saw me, reminding me of Alice on a good day. "How are you?" she asked as she embraced me tightly.

"I'm great thank you Vicky, a little nervous though," I answered her honestly. My stomach had knots in it and I felt terribly nauseous. I hadn't been able to face breakfast at all this morning for fear of bringing it back up again.

"Oh there's no need to be hun," she told me sweetly, as she handed me my ID card. "Mr Cullen is a great boss and it really does take a lot to get on his bad side; in all my time here, he's only ever fired one person and that was because the stupid bimbo was selling company secrets and constantly trying to get into his pants."

Victoria giggled at this last remark and I joined in too. I had heard a lot about Carlisle Cullen's reputation, and the one thing that has always been abundantly clear is that he is a family man through and through, and he loves his wife more than life itself. That much is more than clear on the society pages that Alice has shown me in the past, and every time they pop up she always says "I hope when I'm their age, I'm still that much in love with my future husband. They're so sweet together." So the fact that some woman to tried to sleep with Mr Cullen is positively hilarious.

"So, why is Mr Cullen's current assistant leaving?" I asked out of curiosity, since, at least as far as I was concerned, it was insane that someone would ever want to leave a job working for such a fantastic company with a boss who quite frankly was brilliant.

"Oh, the lucky mare has only gone and landed a job over in New York at Firstborn, as a market researcher," Vicky exclaimed with a hint of faux jealousy in her voice. "Mr Cullen was actually the one who put her forward for the job too, he's great like that."

I'm sure my mouth dropped open in that instant. I knew working at Cullen International could open doors for me, but never in my wildest dreams did I think that they could be literally flung open for anyone working here. I had a feeling I was going to love working here even more than I originally thought.

Victoria and I gossiped a bit more as she got me to sign the rest of my paperwork. Topics of conversation included Mr Cullen's three sons, the proposed expansion overseas, and many more in between. Vicky spent an exceptional amount of time talking about the Cullen boys; gushing about how attractive they all are, how great they all are at their jobs and how they are all round nice guys.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 9:25, and I had been asked by Mr Cullen's current assistant to be there by 9:30am sharp.

"Hey Vicky, as much as I would love to keep talking, I've got to get to work; Heidi asked me to be there by half past and I have to be there in 5 minutes, but we'll have lunch?" I asked.

"Course we will Bella, meet me here at say 1," she called as I began to dash from the room and along the corridor, getting to elevator just before the doors began to close.

I pushed the number 11 on the keypad, and tapped my foot to the music that was playing in the elevator. I was quite thankful there was only one other person in here besides me, a middle aged woman with sandy blonde hair who quite honestly looked as though she would be a stick in the mud with that stern expression on her face. I averted my gaze from her when she cocked her eyebrow at me and gave me what can only be described as a death glare. Remind me never to get on the wrong side of that woman.

The elevator stopped at the 9th floor and when bitch brow got off, I exhaled a breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding. As the doors closed I caught a glimpse of sign saying finance – figures a woman like that would be working in a department like that I thought to myself.

Finally the elevator stopped at the top floor, I swiped my ID card against the scanner so that I could gain access to the floor and walked as confidently as I could towards the woman who would be getting me up to speed on how the office was ran, and what sort of duties I would be expected to perform, as well as Mr Cullen's preferred way of them being done. She only had one day to do this, and as I understood it from Victoria, she would be flying out to New York tomorrow afternoon so today was going to be a busy day.

Heidi and I got on like a house on fire, and thankfully I was already familiar with the operating systems at Cullen International since it was the same that I had been working on during my time at Black and Sons, where I had been working for just shy of 5 years up until recently when the boss' son Jacob decided to get a little bit handsy one day after work. When I reported what he had done to HR, Jacob caught wind of it before the complaint could be processed properly, and before I knew I was called into Billy Black's office and given a very generous settlement and a great reference provided I drop the complaint and sign a non disclosure agreement stating that I would never mention Jacob's actions to anyone. I immediately began applying for jobs whilst I thought over Mr Black's offer and I fully intended not to accept it, but when I came across the advertisement for assistant to the CEO of Cullen International it was too good of an opportunity to miss out on; I knew should I refuse Mr Black's he would ensure I didn't have a cat in hells chance of getting so much of an interview for such a job; so with great reluctance I went into work the following day and accepted the offer, donating every penny of the dirty money to a charity close to my heart so it could do some good. And with the way things were going now, I knew it was the best decision I could have made.

The entire day flew by and before I knew it was 5pm; Heidi and I had been so engrossed in getting me to speed on the current deals that we didn't even hear Mr Cullen – or Carlisle, as he insisted I call him when clients weren't around, exit his office.

"Ladies what on earth are you still doing here?" he asked from behind us, making Heidi and I practically jump out of skin, which was promptly followed by a hearty chuckle from Carlisle.

"Oh we are just finishing up Carlisle," Heidi responded with a smile, "Bella here is such a quick learner and I was just finishing up telling her about your vision for breaking into the Chinese market."

I blushed as Heidi continued to complement my skills and how quick I had been on the uptake and Carlisle went on to say that's why he hired me.

"Well I'll leave you to it, and when you've finished I'd like to have a quick chat with you in my office," Carlisle requested and then in the blink of an eye he had gone back to his office.

Once Heidi had finished informing me about the expansion in to the Chinese market, which was in its infancy so there wasn't all that much to say, she bid me farewell and wished me good luck in my new job, and I whole heartedly returned the sentiment.

I then made my way over to Carlisle's office and knocked on the door. "Come in Bella," he called from inside. As soon as I walked in, he bid me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk whilst he finished signing some important papers, and then he gave me his full attention.

"Bella, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to see you at this late hour, and I promise I won't be keeping you long," he said smiling kindly at me. "I'll be making an announcement in the morning to the staff and as it affects you more than them, I thought it only right that I tell you first."

Carlisle paused for a moment, and leaned forward folding his hands and placing his chin on top of them.

"In recent weeks I have been considering taking more of a backseat role in the company, and after observing my sons over the last month, seeing that desire and drive for success, I am more than confident that if the company is going to continue to grow and develop then there needs to a visionary at the forefront of Cullen International. So as of next week, my middle son will be taking over as CEO and I will be available in more of advisory capacity."

Carlisle finished his spiel and I just stared at him blankly. Less than a day into my new job, my boss was effectively telling me I would be working for someone else. Of course I had heard all about his sons from Victoria earlier today, and she sang their praises, but she had never worked for one of them directly. The new CEO, Carlisle's son could be the nicest guy in the world, but end up be a slave driver of a boss who nothing is ever right for.

Wait a minute; where does that leave me then? Surely if his son is going to take over he would want to bring his own assistant with him, someone who knows how he works and with whom he already has a good repertoire.

Almost as if he sensed my building anxiety about my job, Carlisle said, "Don't worry your job is more than safe. My son's assistant has recently left Cullen International, and with him being away so much on business over the last month, the duties she was fulfilling were completed by Heidi; she said and I quote 'it's the least I can do after all you have done for me'."

I exhaled loudly in relief and smiled.

Carlisle and I briefly discussed how I had found my first full day at Cullen International before I finally left for the day at just after 5:30pm.

The rest of my first week went in pretty much the same fashion, I really enjoyed having Carlisle as a boss, even if was only for a week. I found that I fit in quite nicely at Cullen International, and the majority of my new colleagues always greeted me with a smile. Victoria and I had built on our budding friendship and continued to have lunch together every day this week, and as you can probably guess the hot topic of conversation was Carlisle stepping down as CEO, and one of his sons taking over. I had yet to meet the elusive Cullen boys, who had been over in New York all week trying to attract new clientele.

My stomach had been in knots all week and I was still felling nauseous, but I put that down to nerves about having a new boss on Monday. I mean wouldn't you, if you were about to have a new boss that you had never met just one week after starting your new job. That's right, I thought so!

The whole office was hustling and bustling by the time I arrived at 9:10am. I was running late because my ancient sack of shit that I call a car refused to start, it took 20 minutes before I finally gave up and decided to catch the subway instead.

As I walked onto the 11th floor, Carlisle was making an introductory speech and by the looks of it no one had notice my late arrival, thank goodness. The last thing I wanted on top of my shit start to the day was to have my lateness pointed out and go bright red with embarrassment. I moved a little closer to where Carlisle was standing, so I could hear what he was saying and get a good view of my new boss.

"You all know my son as head of marketing, and he has brought that department on leaps and bounds since he took the position a few years ago, and now he is more than ready to face his next challenge. So it is my pleasure to hand over the reins to my son, Edward Cullen."

A tall man with messy bronze sex hair and brilliant green eyes walked out of Carlisle's office, with a confident swagger about him and a slightly smug but I'm trying to come across as humble look on his face.

I knew the face as soon as I saw it. My memory from Vegas might be very hazy, but there was no mistaking it.

My new boss was my one night stand.

I helped my new boss cheat of his gorgeous fiancée, and she was probably still clueless.

Oh fuck!

This was just about the worst thing that could have happened.

My eyes started to fill with tears at my own shame and I suddenly felt incredibly nauseous again.

As Edward began to speak, I ran from the room pushing a few of my colleagues out of the way as I went. I only just made it to the restroom in time before I was throwing up my breakfast.

Well that was a great way to start the day, I thought to myself, but at least things couldn't get any worse. I hope.

 **A/N:-**

 **So what did you think?**

 **I bet you all saw that one coming from a mile off.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated, so if you love it or hated it let me know.**

 **All reviewers will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter.**

 **Until next time**

 **xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/:-**

 **Once again, thank you so much for the lovely reviews. You guys are all so awesome.**

 **Secondly, I am ecstatic to finally be able to update after being down for over a day.**

 **We are finally back with Edward, picking up from just before Bella makes her exit - so you know what this means...Bella and Edward are going to meet again.**

 **I know a few of you are curious to know whether or not he will remember her, so I won't keep you reading my lengthy A/N a moment longer.**

 **I hoe you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4

Epov

The last month had been a complete and utter whirlwind of meetings, presentations and jetlag. After the successful trip to Las Vegas my father had been so impressed with the amount of new contracts and potential accounts we had gained that he decided to send the 'dream team' (Emmett, Jasper and myself) to meet many of the company directors who had shown a great deal of interest in working alongside Cullen International to promote their businesses and products.

Needless to say my brothers and I had been terribly busy, and as a result I was usually wiped out by the end of the day, and I would be out like a light by the time my head hit the pillow dreaming of beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes I dreamt of belonged to the girl I spent the night with whilst my brothers and I were in Vegas, a girl who left my bed before I woke, a girl whose name I couldn't even remember. I hadn't even told my brothers the extent of what had happened that night; I couldn't bear the thought of seeing their disapproving scowls. That girl had somehow invaded my consciousness and even if I wanted to find her, not that I should even want to, I am a newly engaged man and if Tanya had her way I would be a married man within the next 6 months.

You would think I'd be at least a little bit excited about the prospect of settling down, but the truth is that I'm not. If Tanya was truly the one I was meant to spend the rest of my life with I wouldn't be consistently cheating on her every chance I get. I know you're probably wondering why I proposed if I didn't love her, and the truth is I have no idea why. It was probably because I felt as though it was what was expected of me; my mom and Tanya's mom have always had high hopes for us to have the perfect happily ever after, and they were so excited when we had agreed to go on a date just over 2 years ago, and one date turned into 2, 2 turned into 3 and so on and so forth. Truthfully the only reason I kept her around to begin with was for the great sex, and eventually we had been dating for so long that I couldn't split up with her as I felt as though I would be breaking my mom's heart. Proposing was just the natural next step.

Sounds completely ridiculous I know, but that's the truth and now I was stuck engaged to a woman who I don't love.

I paced around in my new office going over the short speech I had been busy preparing over the last week since my dad made the formal announcement that he would be stepping down as CEO effectively immediately.

To say I was surprised when my father told me that he wanted me to take over the company is an understatement, I was absolutely flabbergasted. I had asked him why he had chosen now to step back and allow me to take over, just as Cullen International was expanding overseas. Carlisle had responded by saying it was for exactly this reason why he was stepping back; his exact words were, "Cullen International needs someone with fresh, innovative thinking to take them forward, not some old relic like me." He went on to list all the qualities that would make me a fantastic CEO, and that I had proved myself to be more than capable with how I had dealt with the New York deal. No matter what my father said I still thought I wasn't ready to take over the company, and after much persuasion on my part he agreed to put his seal of approval on any and all the major decisions I would be making in the first few months as CEO. The last thing I wanted to do is run the company my father had built up over the last 35 years into the ground within a year and destroy not only the company but the lives of all the 500 people working for Cullen International.

I heard my father concluding his speech and I knew that it was almost time to emerge from the office as the new CEO of Cullen International.

"You all know my son as head of marketing, and he has brought that department on leaps and bounds since he took the position a few years ago, and now he is more than ready to face his next challenge. So it is my pleasure to hand over the reins to my son, Edward Cullen."

I exited the office to a host of applause from the entire floor, I knew every name and face in here apart from one.

There she stood in the middle of the crowd, a beautiful girl with strangely familiar chocolate brown eyes that make you want to melt, they were wide with shock. I figured this must be my new assistant that my father had hired about a month ago. Before I could get a closer look at her, she turned around on her heel and bolted from the room before I even began my speech.

How very rude of her, I thought to myself. Nothing at all how my father had described her. Well I guess I'll just have to find out what her problem is later when the working day officially began.

"And so it will be my pleasure to take Cullen International forward into this new and exciting period, and beyond." I concluded my speech and glanced at my father out of the corner of my eye, who gave me a quick and approving nod, he had a huge grin on his face showing that he was proud of me.

The whole office started applauding me, and for the first time since my father had told me he wanted me to take over as CEO I felt as though I could succeed and take the company forward. The people who would be working for me had shown they were going to be 100% behind me, and I hoped I would be able to prove that their faith in me would be more than justified.

"Well ladies and gentleman, I have taken up enough of your time today. Please continue to do a fantastic job, and there will be a buffet put on this lunch time," I informed my new employees before I entered into my office followed quickly by my father.

I loosened my tie slightly as I settled down behind my new desk and ran my hands through my hair.

"That went well Edward," my father told me. "All the employees seem to be really behind you which should make the transition go so much more smoothly."

I frowned at his statement. All the employees, really dad? What about your rude and probably idiotic new assistant?

There was a quiet knock on the door before I could respond to my father's statement and thank goodness because who knows what I could have gone on to say about my dad's, no wait, my new assistant.

My father stood up from his chair and walked over to answer the door saying "That must be Bella."

As I waited for my father to let this Bella in, I couldn't help but wish that I could have brought my old assistant Jess with me. She had been with me since I became head of marketing and knew just how I ticked and how I liked things done. I sighed internally wishing we hadn't had to fire her. It turned out that over the last 4 months she had been selling Cullen International secrets to our biggest rival, Volturi & Co, and on top of that she had also been trying to sleep with my father to get her hands on more information for them. In her defence though, Aro had been blackmailing her with footage of her younger sister taking drugs. It was the only thing that had stopped my father from calling the police.

I knew without a doubt that I would have to waste my time retraining Bella to do things my way, which were vastly different to the way my father worked.

Where my father would be more than content with emails and reminders on his desk about his schedule, I much more preferred to have a half hour meeting at the end of every working day.

Where my father wouldn't mind his assistant taking initiative when it came to enquiries, I would much rather deal with them myself because after all an assistant was an assistant for a reason.

As the door opened I saw the woman from earlier with the most captivating brown eyes I had ever seen enter. Her pale face was framed by luscious silky brown locks that were just begging for someone to run their hands through, and she was gnawing nervously on her bottom lip in the cutest possible way. She looked so tense and was looking everywhere in the room except directly at me.

"Bella," my father greeted her warmly, giving her a quick hug. "I would like to formally introduce you to my son Edward."

I stood up from my chair and moved around my desk, and Bella extended her hand towards me, looking at me directly in the eyes for the first time. I took her hand and felt a familiar spark.

"Good morning Mr Cullen," she spoke softly, with a slight edge to her voice. "It's great to finally put a face to the name. I've heard so much about you from your father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," I replied, removing my hand from hers, instantly missing the warmth of her small hand.

What the fuck is that all about? I thought to myself. How can you miss someone's touch?

"Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other a little better. I'll be around the office until lunch time if you need me son," my father said excusing himself from the room.

I indicated for Bella to take the seat in front of my desk. I had no clue what this girl was like other than what my father had told me. He obviously thought she was more than qualified for the job and she had impressed him immensely during her first week.

I spent the next half hour explaining how I worked to Bella, who just nodded her head in all the appropriate places, saying nothing more than "yes" and "of course Mr Cullen".

She still wouldn't look me in the eyes, and I found myself wondering why, and I was about to ask her what her deal was when we were rudely interrupted by my oaf of a brother.

"Hey dude, how's the first day going?" my brother Emmett asked cheerily as he unexpectedly entered my office. Bella visibly slunk down in her chair and began to try and cover her face with her hair.

I was just about to politely answer Emmett when he noticed Bella was in the room and suddenly exclaimed with a hearty laugh, "Holy shit you're new assistant is that bird from Vegas."

What the fuck? I looked at Bella, who was now blushing profusely and looked like a deer caught in headlights, the same expression she had had on her fact that night. I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen this earlier. Those captivating brown eyes. The bizarre spark I had felt when our hands touched. I had always considered myself to be an observant person so how could I have missed this? It was so god dammed obvious. And then finally the question I burned to know the answer to entered my mind, why did she leave?

"Hey Bella, can I have Rosie's number?" Emmett practically begged drawing me out of my shock.

Emmett had been talking nonstop about Rosalie for the last month, and he kept beating himself up for not getting her phone number before they parted ways. Just this morning though he had said that he was done being annoyed at himself because 'his Rosie' lived in Chicago too and he knew that fate would bring them back together.

Bella looked from Emmett to me and back again, before abruptly standing up from her chair and running from the room.

"Was it something I said?" Emmett asked as he took up residence in Bella's recently vacated chair. He took one look at my face, which I am sure was quite the picture and then proclaimed, "You didn't know, did you?"

I shook my head and Emmett just bellowed loudly as if it was the funniest joke he had ever heard.

I burst out of my office, after reading my brother the riot act for his rude interruption, to find Bella in a frenzy, putting all her things into boxes. Why was she doing that? Did she think it would be so terrible to work for me?

"Stop," I croaked out, my mouth suddenly quite dry, and my palms started to sweat. "You don't have to leave, please."

I berated myself internally for sounding so pathetic, I just practically begged Bella not to quit her job. She stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at me; her eyes were red and she had definitely been crying.

"Why?" she demanded looking me squarely in the eye. "Why would I want to stay here and work for some lying, cheating asshole?" Her voice was so quiet, and the venomous tone took me by surprise.

"Because you're dammed good at your job according to my father, and I'm not going to let you leave because you're hurt that I don't remember that I fucked you," I hissed right back at her, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into my office so we didn't make a scene.

Emmett, the fucker, was still sat in the chair where I left him. "GET OUT!" I half yelled at him not wanting him to witness what I was about to say to Bella.

Before I could get any more words out, Bella pulled her arm out of my grasp, rounded on me and said," You think I give a fuck if you remember me? I quite frankly couldn't care less. What I do care about is your poor, clueless fiancée," she seethed at me, looking as though she was about to hit me, but instead she poked me hard on the chest.

I leant against the desk and pulled at the ends of my hair. My father would never forgive me if I lost Bella as my assistant less than a day into the job. I decided I had to do whatever it took, even if it meant admitting that I was wrong.

"Listen Bella, I'm sorry. I should never have taken you back to my room that night," I said softly, tilting her face so she was looking me in the eye, eye contact was imperative if she was going to believe the little white lie I was about to tell. "I promise I'm not the kind of man that goes around and cheats on women. I know it doesn't make it right but you and I had chemistry, and well...when alcohol is involved you know what happens."

Bella looked as though she was having an internal battle, before eventually nodding her head, "Okay, but I'm only staying because I need this job," she sighed in resignation.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas right?" I said trying to make light of the situation, to no avail; Bella just glared at me and left my office to get back to work.

 **A/N:-**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Let me know in a review please**

 **All reviewers will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bpov

The last few weeks had gone so quickly, and before I knew it I had been working at Cullen International for a whole month. Edward and I had developed quite a good working relationship, and whilst I still despised what he had done I had decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and take him at his word when he said that he wasn't one to go around cheating.

In my heart I knew that if I didn't need the job I would have quit right there and then, but as it is with all my savings so depleted and a very minute prospect of even getting an interview let alone a new job at such short notice, I would have easily fallen behind quite quickly on my rent and would end up being effectively homeless before the next month was out. It was for that reason and that reason alone that I knew I would have to stick it out in this job, and I resolved that if after a few months I found that it would be unbearable working for Edward that was when I would start looking around for a new job.

As it is I have yet to have been given a reason to start a job hunt, and I think that that is largely due to the fact that neither of us are willing to address the big elephant in the room; it seemed that since that Monday morning in his office we had reached a silent agreement to never mention Las Vegas again.

I stopped typing on my keyboard for a moment as I thought about how stupid I had been not to realise that Carlisle's son had been the very same Edward Cullen I had met in Vegas. I mean honestly how many Cullen's were there in the world? Probably not that many, because to the best of my knowledge it isn't a very common surname. And then there was the fact that I had been very much aware that the men Alice, Rose and I had met had been brothers, and Carlisle had three sons. What were the odds of that? I had expressed the very same sentiments to Ali and Rose when I called an emergency girls night as soon as I had got out of Edward's office on that eventful Monday morning.

That night I had told Rose and Alice everything, including how it had been Emmett who had ever so gently broken it to Edward that I was that "bird from Vegas" and then how he had jumped to a completely different topic and asked for her number. Rosalie being Rosalie had simply laughed at that and instructed me to under no circumstances give him my number, saying that if Emmett really wanted her number he would come and get it himself. Since that night Rose had given him plenty of chances by picking me up from work quite frequently to go for lunch with her and Alice. Emmett had yet to make a move, despite being in the foyer nearly every time Rose turned up, and he was still badgering me for her number.

I was so very close to breaking point where the two of them are concerned. I just wanted to get the two of them in a room together and bang their heads together. Emmett for being a dumb ass idiot who was too much of a chicken to ask Rosalie out; and Rose for playing hard to get.

As it is my daily routine is quite dull if I was quite honest and very rarely varied. Pretty much every day would end up going something a little like this.

I would attend the morning meeting between the heads of departments and take the minutes which I would later type up and email to everyone in the office.

As soon as the meeting was over, I would spend the rest of the morning answering the phones, firing off emails and organising Edward's day to day diary.

Then the worst part of the day came, Miss Denali would arrive to go for lunch with Edward every Tuesday and Thursday. I dreaded watching the stunningly beautiful blonde bombshell walking through the doors, and hearing the clicking of her heels as she made her way to Edward's office. It gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach when she approached my desk and asked me coldly whether Edward was ready to go. Yes I had found out very quickly Tanya wasn't a very nice person but it didn't make me feel any better about having sex with an engaged man.

I much preferred Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, when Edward would be attending business lunches, instead of taking his fiancée out for lunch.

When Edward returned from lunch, I would give him his messages and then swiftly depart for my lunch with Alice and Rose. I hadn't gone to lunch with Victoria since finding out Edward was my new boss; she was far too perceptive and quite the gossip as I had learnt during my first week. If Vicky were to somehow find out about Las Vegas, every employee at Cullen International would know before the end of the day. My very short career here would be ruined before it had even begun, and I knew people would start saying that I hadn't got the job because I was the most qualified.

Once I returned from lunch, I would quickly let Edward know that I had returned and repeat the morning's activities.

At the end of the day, per Edward's request I would meet him in his office and give him any updates and provide him with his diary for the next day. Every conversation Edward and I had was kept completely professional, and so once we had nothing more to say about work our daily conversations would abruptly end with a quick hand shake and a "see you tomorrow." There was absolutely no room for friendly chit chat, and no chance of developing a more than employee, employer relationship.

Despite all this though I couldn't help but feel somewhat drawn to him. He had such an infectious smile, and deep beautiful green eyes that sparkled mischievously whenever his brother Emmett turned up; not to mention he had an incredible physique that I knew after working for him for the last 3 weeks wasn't even worked that hard for. Many times I would have to catch myself before engaging Edward in a non work related conversation.

I had also noticed that whenever Edward left his office on a Tuesday and Thursday for lunch, he never looked happy to see Tanya; sure he would have a smile on his face but somehow I could tell that it was forced. Where I would have expected him to greet her warmly and give her kiss on the cheek, and then walk towards the elevator with her hand in hand or with his arm around her shoulder like any normal man in love would do, he just breezed past her and expected her to follow, which she did with a huff after giving me a parting glare. And then there was the look on his face when he got back from lunch, it was almost as though he looked relieved to be free from her evil clutches.

It was the end of my 4th week at Cullen International and as I walked through the door to my apartment I checked the calendar on the wall. I did a double take when I noticed that I had missed not one, but two periods.

Of course I knew I had already missed one but I had put it down to the stress of the new job and then finding out that my one night stand from Vegas was my new boss. I mean honestly, that was more than enough to play havoc with my cycle. But now I had skipped another one, and as much as I wished I could, I couldn't continue to put this was down to stress. There was either something seriously wrong with me, or, no I couldn't be, could I?

I thought about briefly. I had been feeling nauseous for weeks, and on many occasions I had been quite sick, especially over the last few weeks. I had just assumed I had some sort of bug but now I think I have to consider that something else may be the reason behind my sickness. I had also started to feel quite tender in certain areas, and frequently felt bloated. Add to all these symptoms the fact that I know I had my last period just two weeks before I went to Vegas with the girls and I knew that as much I wish I could deny it, there was only one reason for my period being late - I, Isabella Marie Swan was pregnant.

This couldn't be happening I thought to myself. I could not be pregnant with my boss' child after one foolish, drunken mistake that I had regretted since the moment I woke up the morning after.

I did an about turn and rushed out of my apartment and straight to the nearest chemist, which just so happened to be at the end of the street my apartment building is located on. I bought three different pregnancy tests so that I would know for sure, hoping as I did so that undeniable would be proven to be false. Anything and I do mean anything would be preferable to being pregnant. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against having children but the circumstances were less than desirable.

As I made my way back to my apartment from the chemist my mind was flooded with thoughts about how this would impact not only me, but Edward and his vile fiancée Tanya. If all these tests came back positive, I would have to tell Edward and the implications of telling him could have disastrous outcomes for not only him but his relationship too. Could I really drop that bombshell on him?

I took all three tests simultaneously, and waited for the results. As I waited I decided that, if as I suspected the test was positive, I would talk to Alice and Rose before doing anything else. My best friends would be able to help me reason out the best course of action.

Once the two minutes were up, I checked each test and they all told me the same thing.

That all the precautions I had taken against getting pregnant had failed.

I was pregnant with my boss' child.

 **A/N:-**

 **As I am now back at work and will struggle to write more than one chapter a week, I have posted a poll on my profile page to ask you which day you would prefer to see Vegas Baby! updated. It would be greatly appreciated if you could take a few moments to head over there and vote.**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Let me know in a review please**

 **All reviewers will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:-**

 **Oh my gosh you are all so amazing.**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews. My jaw literally dropped when I saw how many I had for the last chapter less than 24 hours after I posted it.**

 **The poll result is in and Vegas Baby! will be updated on *DRUM ROLL* SATURDAY.**

 **Anyways I've chattered on enough, and I know you've waited over a week for this so...let's get on with the chapter.**

Chapter 6

Bpov

It had been just under a week since I got confirmation that I was pregnant, and I had been a complete and total mess ever since. Every single time I saw Edward or Tanya I felt sick to the pit of my stomach and it had nothing to do with the terrible morning sickness I had been experiencing. I don't know why but for some reason that had gotten a hell of a lot worse since I knew I was expecting.

It was now Wednesday afternoon and I was at lunch with Alice and Rose at Wildberry Pancakes & Cafe, just down the road from Cullen International. They made the best Pure Belgian Waffles I had ever had the pleasure of tasting, and ever since we had started coming here, it had become my usual.

Once we had all ordered, and the very efficient waitress had brought over our drinks, one look at Alice and Rose told me that once again they were going to bring up the topic of Edward and whether or not I had spoken to him yet.

Honestly I had tried, so many, many times but every time I opened my mouth to tell him, my mouth went dry, my palms went sweaty and my throat just closed up; and all the while having visions of Edward jumping up from his desk, calling me a liar and firing me on the spot. I know that sounds quite irrational since I barely know him. So how could I possibly predict what his reaction would be to the news?

"So have you told him yet?" Rose asked me, not beating around the bush as per usual breaking my train of thought.

"Yeah B, have you told him? Have you told him? Have you told him?" Alice asked bouncing up and down in her seat like an energiser bunny.

I stared at them blankly and then threw my head into my hands and muttered a quiet "No," knowing that they would be less than impressed that I hadn't. Ever since I had told them, both of them had been badgering me to tell Edward about our "little bundle of joy" and that regardless of whether he had a fiancée he had the right to know.

No matter how many times I told them that I couldn't do it, that this was the last thing that Edward needed right now. He had just become CEO at Cullen International and he was very recently engaged. Yes, he never should have cheated with me but I cannot go destroying their relationship.

"Bella," Alice sighed, snapping her fingers in front of me so that I would look at her. "You have to tell him. Don't do to him what your mother did to Charlie."

Damn she had a point there. Why oh why did she have to be the voice of reason? I thought back to how astounded my father, Charlie, had been when I turned up on his doorstep when I was 17 and told him I was his daughter and handed him a letter written by my mom. The poor man nearly collapsed. I later learnt that my mom leaving him in the dead of night had damn near destroyed him, and that over the 17 years since she left he had thrown himself into his work, didn't socialise and pretty much ate, breathed and slept for the police force. That day I had turned up on his doorstep was the first he knew about having a daughter, and if it hadn't been for my mother's untimely death he never would have known. She had written that much in her letter to me and to him. I still resent my mom for depriving me of the chance of having a father for the first 17 years of my life.

Could I really do the same thing to my own child?

Of course I couldn't.

I had to tell Edward, there was nothing else I could do. If he knew about my pregnancy and decided he wanted nothing to do with it then fair enough, but at least he will never be in the position my father had and if in the future my child asked me about his or her dad I can tell them the truth.

"I know Ali and I will, today, I promise," I told her holding out my pinkie, which she took giving me a meaningful look that said you had better keep your word missy. "But right now I want to hear all about Rosalie's date with Emmett."

Yes that's right. Emmett had finally grown the balls that Rose wanted him to and on Monday he declared in front of the entire foyer that he, Emmett Cullen, wanted to go on a date with the beautiful Rosalie Hale. It was all very dramatic, but also romantic and brought tears to my eyes. I blame the hormones for that because I am not one to get weepy over romance. Rose had made Emmett wait for a few minutes whilst she faux contemplated her answer before giving him a curt nod, and leaving for lunch with me, shouting over her shoulder that I would give him her number later.

"Oooh me too Rose," Alice chimed in and just like that the attention was off me and onto Rose, who simply gave me a death glare and then launched into a spiel about what a perfect gentleman Emmett had been. How he had been so romantic and brought her flowers and chocolates, taken her to the finest restaurant in town, and at the end of the night he had passed her mini test when he refused an invite up to her apartment for a 'night cap' by simply giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek and left at her door.

Alice chose that at that point to jump in and tell Rose and I about how ever since Las Vegas she had been texting back and forth with Jasper, and that he had invited her out to dinner when he got back into town next week. We were both quite surprised at this bit of news; neither of us had any inkling that she had been in constant contact with Jasper, especially since Alice is the type of person who cannot keep anything to herself.

By the time Alice had finished gushing about Jasper, we had all finished our food and just asked for the cheque.

As we waited for the waitress to come back with the bill Rose looked pointedly at me and asked, "So you are going to tell Edward about bump right?"

"Of course I am Rose," I replied as I took out my purse. Although in truth, over the course of lunch I had started to have my doubts.

I took a quick glance at my watch and realised I should have been back at work 5 minutes ago.

"Shit," I exclaimed as I threw my money onto the table. "I've got to get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

I waved at them as I quickly exited the cafe, and half ran back to work and stumbling quite frequently.

I thought myself quite lucky when I finally arrived back at my desk and was informed by one of my colleagues that Edward had been down at Web Design for the last half an hour discussing the launch of our new look website.

All afternoon as I worked I kept listing in my head all the possible reasons to not tell Edward about the baby, hoping that I could come up with enough to outweigh the glaringly obvious reason to tell him. But nothing I came up with was good enough.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 4:55pm. With shaking hands I started to log off for the day, wishing that I wasn't in this situation.

It took everything I had in me to take those few steps from my desk to Edward's office for our usual end of day discussion.

I went through the motions, telling him about his schedule for tomorrow, all whilst trying to build up the courage to tell him that I was having his child. You would think it'd be easy, just 4 little words "I'm having your baby" but it turns out it's not that simple. After I had concluded telling him about his meeting with the board tomorrow after, I sat there frozen, the words on the tip of my tongue, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get them out.

"Bella," he whispered to me, breaking me out of my own little world. "You can go now."

He was sat there, looking gorgeous as always staring intently at his computer screen.

I stood up and made my way to the door, like the coward I am, but as I put my hand on the door handle I could hear Alice's words from earlier ringing in my ears,

" _Don't do to him what your mother did to Charlie."_

Damn you Alice.

I turned around and retook my seat. Edward looked up from his screen with a questing look gracing his beautiful face.

"We need to talk," I whispered quietly, talking more to my hands than his face.

 **A/N:-**

 **I know I'm being a bit evil ending the chapter here but, Bella's going to tell him about the pregnancy.**

 **How do you think Edward's going to react to the news?**

 **Will he take it well, or will Bella's worries be justified?**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review. All feedback is much appreciated.**

 **As always reviews will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter.**

 **xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:-**

 **Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews** **\- You are all awesome**

 **I won't keep you long. I just want to say that I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I will see you at the end.**

Chapter 7

EPOV

The last 4 weeks had been a living hell for me; working with Bella and seeing her every day but not being able to touch her how I desperately wanted to, and do the most unspeakable things to her. Every time I see her it takes everything in me not to throw her on my desk and have a repeat of Las Vegas. I'm not sure if she feels the same as I, but if the way I see her pressing her legs together and squirming in her seat when we are in the same room, followed by a blush, is anything to go by I'd say she does.

However, just because I suspect this, doesn't mean I'm going to act on it. It's almost as though I'm a changed man, my brothers would be so proud. Before I went to Las Vegas, I would jump on any gorgeous woman who was into me and have my wicked way with her within a matter of hours of meeting her, but now those females cannot effect me one little bit; and as far as Tanya is concerned I have to think of Bella just to get hard so I can fuck her. It's all very messed up, and whenever I'm done with Tanya I feel guilty which is an emotion that until recently I had never felt.

* * *

Bella and I had just finished our Wednesday evening meeting, and I was watching Bella out of the corner of my eye. She sat there looking as though she was contemplating something. Five minutes had passed and I yet to even open my emails because Bella's presence had me so intoxicated that I was distracted from my work.

"Bella," I said averting my gaze so it was completely trained on my screen. "You can go now."

I clicked open on the email that had just popped up on my screen; it was from Aro Volturi of Volturi&Co. What did that fucker want now? Volturi&Co had been a colossal pain in Cullen International's side for the last 10 years, and they would stop at nothing to destroy us both literally and figuratively. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples before scanning the email, my blood began to boil with every word I read.

 _Good evening young, naive Edward,_

 _I hope you are well, especially after the sudden and unexpected loss of the Newton deal. How on earth did that happen, I wonder?_

 _I must say that lousy cretin Jessica sure did come up with the goods when she passed this to me. It's the only thing that saved her poor sister from rotting in a jail cell._

 _What can I say Eddie boy; at the end of the day we simply put a better deal on the table than you._

 _I have to say I thought you would have put up more of a fight, Carlisle sure would've done._

 _Speaking of your father, I'm sure he will soon be regretting the day he let you take over his precious company._

 _Aro Volturi_

 _CEO Volturi &Co _

I averted my eyes briefly from the screen in front of me and saw Bella hesitating by the door. She had her right hand on the door handle, but had yet to open it.

Why the fuck hadn't she left already? It honestly doesn't take much to just pull a handle down and push. Doesn't she have somewhere she would much rather be? With her friends? A boyfriend? Fuck maybe she had a kitty that needed some loving?

Her shoulders slouched and she removed her hand from the handle. I quickly moved my gaze back to the screen, as I tried to contain the anger that had flared up inside me because of Voluturi.

I counted back from 5 in my head slowly; the fury I felt for Volturi slowly dissipating with each number, before looking up at her with what I hoped was a confused expression.

"We need to talk," she said softly after sitting back down in the chair she had just vacated seconds ago.

I studied her as she sat there fiddling with her hem of her skirt, looking down at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. She would look up, open her mouth as if she was about to say something and then lower her head again. It was quite endearing behaviour at first, and I could tell she was nervous about something, but gradually it started to get on my nerves.

"Any time today would be great Bella," I snapped at her, when I finally couldn't take her silence any longer. "My time is very precious and I, unlike you, have an important job to do. So just spit out whatever you have to say and get out of my office."

Bella lifted her head and looked at me with shock and anger written all over her beautiful face.

"Well sorry for trying to find the right way to tell you I'm pregnant," she yelled at me standing up from her seat. "And yes before you ask, you are the father you arrogant prick."

My jaw dropped and I'm sure it would've hit the floor if that was possible. Before I could even begin to gather my thoughts, she ran from my office and slammed the door behind her.

One word just went round and round in my head.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

Did I seriously just hear that right?

Bella is pregnant with my baby!

How is this even possible?

Well I know how it's possible, but fuck me, I'm sure we took all the precautions we could. Didn't we?

I stood up from my chair and then kicked the edge of my desk and screamed in frustration; my foot began to throb with pain less than a minute later.

I couldn't just let Bella leave like this, not after dropping that bombshell on me. Where does she get off telling me that she is having my baby and then walking out of my office?

I ran after her as quickly as I could, knowing that I would be in for a sleepless night if we didn't talk about this properly. By the time I had limped around my desk, on my now very sore foot, and opened the door to the rest of the floor, Bella's coat and bag were gone. She had left for the day.

It occurred to me in that moment that she kept running from me. That night in Vegas she was gone before I woke up, the first time was when she had realised I was her new boss, and now she had just run away after telling me she is pregnant. What is it with that woman and running away?

I hobbled back into my office and slammed the door behind me in frustration, and sat back down behind my desk and tried to refocus on my work; more importantly on what we were going to do about the situation with Volturi & Co.

This wasn't the first time they had beaten us out for a contract, but never one this big or important.

I suppose I could always approach Newton and...oh shit what the fuck am I going to do about Bella and the baby? No, Edward focus.

The next few hours carried on like this, and I was still nowhere near knowing what to do. The email from Volturi & Co was still open and taunting me. I eventually gave it up as a bad job, and closed my computer down for the night and decided to walk home.

* * *

"Edward Anthony Cullen, where the fuck are you?" I heard Tanya's angry voice cry out as she slammed the front door behind her. "I sat there waiting two fucking hours for you to show up."

I threw my head into my hands. With everything that had happened today I had completely forgotten I had dinner plans with her. I hastily put my computer to sleep and geared myself up for yet another explosive argument with Tanya. It seemed like it was all we did these days.

You don't spend enough time with me Edward.

We're spending too much time together Edward, you're stifling me.

Edward you don't pay enough attention to me.

You're paying too much attention to me.

Edward you're spending far too much time at work.

For the love of god Edward could you please remember to put the toilet seat down! Admittedly I could make more of an effort with this one, but I'm a man and it's my nature.

Whenever she had the tiniest issue, she somehow managed to make into a huge drama. The only thing I used to like about our arguments was the makeup sex afterwards, but even that had lost its appeal over the last few weeks and it didn't take a genius to figure out why.

I spun around in my chair to find Tanya stood there in a skin tight black dress, and heels that I estimated to be about 6 or 7 inches high. How the fuck did women walk in them without falling and breaking something?

"Tanya baby, I'm sorry." I whispered putting on my seductive voice, "I've had the day from hell at work and I completely forget."

"That's not good enough Edward. You have a secretary," Tanya screamed practically spitting the word secretary; she thought anyone who didn't earn a six figure salary was below her in every possible way, even though she hadn't worked a single day in her life. "Don't you pay that bimbo to remind you of your schedule? Honestly Eddie, if she cannot do the basics of her job you should just fire the slapper."

I have never hit a woman in my life, but in that moment hearing Tanya speaking of Bella in such a fashion I was seriously reconsidering that. Out of the two of them if anyone was a bimbo and slapper it was my _loving_ fiancée.

"Bella has more important things to do for the company than keep track of my personal schedule T. Like my employees I keep my personal life separate to my work," I explained even though nothing I said would make up for neglecting to turn up to our reservation.

Tanya's hand twitched towards the vase on the dining room table, which was in fact just there for decoration. My mother had insisted that it brought the whole room together and who was I to deny her, even if she had spent a bomb on it.

Tanya's hand itched closer and closer to it, until she finally grabbed the vase and flung it in my direction; I only just had enough time to duck before it smashed against the wall. "That's not good enough!" she yelled. "You made me look like an idiot!"

I half listened to Tanya rant and rave at me as I made my way into the kitchen to get a brush and a dustpan to clean up the mess that she had made. I vaguely registered Tanya yelling something like, "Don't you walk away from me!"

Several glasses smashed in the background as she continued to scream. "Do you have any idea how many photographers took pictures? I'm going to be a laughing stock Eddie. A LAUGHING STOCK!"

I finally couldn't take it any longer, her nasally voice was grating on my nerves, "Tanya shut up. I said I'm sorry, what more do you want?"

"I want you to turn up when you say you will; I want you to actually pay me some attention; I want you to at least act like you fucking love me," she screeched at me insanely before walking up to me and saying softly "I want you...to fuck me."

She threw the broom and dustpan from my hands and drew me in for a kiss. Tanya thrust her tongue into my mouth without any invitation and thrust her hands into my hair; she grasped it by the roots and tugged hard, causing me physical pain. Her kisses and touches were nothing like those I remembered from my one night with Bella. These were rough and emotionless.

Tanya dragged me into our bedroom, and immediately began to take her clothes off in a way that, until recently, I had always considered to be sexy but now I could see that they were nothing more than a ridiculous attempt at a strip tease; there was nothing alluring about it in the slightest. It did nothing for me at all; my dick stayed limp.

Once she was down to her bra and panties, she began to strip me. After my pants had been discarded, she massaged my dick through my boxers, getting increasingly frustrated when she was getting nowhere.

Eventually she yelled at me, "What the fuck Eddie? Don't you want to fuck me? Isn't this what our whole relationship has been built on?"

I didn't have a chance to make up any excuses before Tanya opened the bedroom door and indicated for me to get out, and I did so with pleasure; anything to be away from her, and alone once more with my thoughts of Bella and our little surprise.

I still had no idea what I was going to say to her tomorrow. Earlier this evening when I had returned home I had an email waiting for me on my personal email account from her, asking if we could have lunch and have a proper conversation about the baby and where we go from here. I had eagerly agreed and decided I was going to cancel my lunch plans with Tanya, and judging by what had just happened, I considered them already cancelled.

As soon as I got into the guest bedroom, I flopped down onto the bed, not bothering to remove the rest of my clothes, and surprisingly I fell straight to sleep. I dreamt of Bella, the baby, and the impossible: us all living together as a family.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to Tanya storming into the guest bedroom and shrieking "What is this? You got some whore knocked up – make sure she gets rid or we're through, and believe me I won't be going quietly."

I sat up in my bed and looked at Tanya with a confused look on my face, "T what are you going on about?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, the revelation of yesterday came flooding back and I knew what she was talking about, as well as how she had found out. I had left myself logged into my email account last night. SHIT!

"What am I talking about? I'll tell you what I'm talking about," she yelled flailing her hands all over the place. "You and that slutty assistant of yours. Tell me how long have you been fucking her?"

I just stared at Tanya. There was no right answer to that question, but I knew that I owed it to her to be honest, and deal with the consequences.

"I - We had a one night stand before she started working for me," I informed her as she glared at me, and if looks could kill I would be six feet under by now and burning in the deepest reaches of hell.

"Deal with that fucking abomination you put inside her Eddie, I mean it," she hissed at me before marching out of the bedroom and slamming every door behind her, and I swear I heard more glasses smash as she exited my apartment.

I led back down in bed and placed the pillow over my head, with one simple question running around in my mind.

My fiancée, or my unborn child?

My fiancée, or my unborn child?

My fiancée, or my unborn child?

I have no choice, I have to choose...

 **A/N:-**

 **DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Do you hate me?**

 **What do you think Edward is going to do?**

 **Who will he choose?**

 **Will he make the right choice?**

 **And what are your first impressions of Tanya?**

 **Speaking of Tanya, I have had a reviewer hinting that Tanya should end up being a lesbian. From what I have planned so far, it will have no impact on the story. So I thought I'd leave it up to you. For the next few weeks you can vote in a poll about how you feel about the idea. If you want a say, head over to my profile now.**

 **I know Edward and Bella didn't really talk much; Bella didn't really give him much of a chance after he snapped at her. But they will be having more of a talk in the next chapter.**

 **Wow I've prattled on a lot, and if you have read all of this authors note, then thank you.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **As always reviewers will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter.**

 **xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **Wow, once again I am blown away by the feedback – I love you guys**

 **So here we are, Bella and Edward are going to have a bit of a talk, and also coming up for your enjoyment – a little bit more of Rose and Alice.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you next Saturday.**

Chapter 8

BPOV

Thursday morning dragged by at an agonisingly slow pace. My eyes kept flickering to the clock every few minutes. To be frank it was a miracle I even got any work done at all given how distracted I had been.

I felt incredibly nervous about my up and coming conversation with Edward. Yesterday he had been so short and snappy with me that I had just blurted out that I was pregnant, told him it was his and then run off; something it seemed that I was making a habit of where he was concerned. No one deserved to find out they were going to be a father that way.

I glanced up at the clock for the millionth time today and saw it was five minutes to twelve. I watched as the second hand moved at an agonisingly slow rate around the clock. I wasn't quite sure whether I wanted time to speed up or slow down now that it was so close to our chat.

Four minutes to go, and I was slowly starting to hyperventilate a little. Breathe Bella, breathe. In and out, in and out, in and out.

Three minutes to go and my mind was racing with all the worst case scenarios. Would he tell me to get rid? No surely he wouldn't be that heartless. Would he insist on a DNA test, despite my adamant assurance that the baby was his? Quite possibly. Would he tell me he was going to fight for custody of our child once it was born? Gosh I hope not, I don't think I have it in me to go through that. Or would he just tell me he wanted nothing at all to do with me or the baby? The latter seemed like the most probable given his current relationship status.

Two minutes to go; my foot started to tap with anxiety on the floor. I began to look around the floor wondering if anyone would notice me leave. There was always time for me to make a quick exit and avoid having a conversation with him. All I had to do was stand up, grab my coat and bag, and walk towards the elevator.

One minute to go; a delivery man from an Italian restaurant walked through the elevator doors escorted by one of the receptionists from the ground floor, with what I assumed was mine and Edward's lunch. I paid the man using the petty cash and slowly stood up from my desk, knowing that there was no backing out now. I walked tentatively towards Edward's office with the carrier bag in hand and then tapped quietly on the door. I figured that if he didn't hear my knock then I wouldn't have to go in.

My heart sank when I heard the words "Come in," from the other side of the door. Does this man have the hearing of a bat or something?

I placed my hand on the door handle and gently pushed the door open.

I found Edward sat behind his desk. He looked absolutely delectable in his crisp, navy blue suit, and his hair was in its usual state of disarray sticking out in every single direction possible. I may have imagined it, but I swear his eyes lit up a little when he looked up from his computer screen and saw me although it was probably more to do with the bag of takeout that I was carrying than my presence in the room. He had been working nonstop all morning without a break since at least 5am according to the number one gossip on our floor Irina, who made it her point to know where Edward was every second of every day; she was a borderline stalker. He gave me his winning, dazzling smile and almost made me forget all my anxiety about our up and coming conversation. Almost.

He cleared a space as I walked over to his desk and then unpacked all the food. Inside there was lovely Mushroom Ravioli and my stomach grumbled loudly as the scent from the food reached me. I wrapped my arms around my midriff, praying and hoping that he hadn't heard; one look at the smirk on his face told me that he had and I could feel my face burn with embarrassment.

As we ate Edward and I made small talk, avoiding the proverbial elephant in the room. We went through every possible 'beat around the bush' topic possible including but not limited to: the weather, work, Rose and Alice's relationships with his brothers, and how Carlisle was enjoying taking a back seat in the company.

It wasn't until we had finished our meal that the topic of what I had decided to dub 'Baby Vegas' was mentioned.

Edward cleared his throat; his hand went to his tie as he loosened it. He opened his mouth and I was sure he was about to say something, but then he just picked up all of our rubbish and placed it in the bin.

"I think you should get rid of the baby Bella," he whispered abruptly to me, turning back to face me but instead of looking at me, he looked straight past me and at the door.

My heart broke for my unborn child as he said those words, and my hand moved to my stomach protectively. There was no way in hell I was going to abort my child. How could he even say that?

I stood up from my seat in anger, "That's not going to happen Edward; I am keeping this baby, but if that's how you truly feel then when MY baby is born you can sign away all your rights and Miss Denali need never know."

Tears threatened to spill over as I spoke those words, and I fought to keep them at bay. I could not and would not let this heartless man see my tears. I turned and fled from the room and ran as quickly as I could to the toilets, just seconds before the tears came in full force.

I was thankful that no one else was present on the floor to witness this otherwise the rumour mill would be working in overdrive, and every employee at Cullen International would be speculating over just what had passed between the two of us. It may be a large company with many employees, but everyone here knew everyone else's business.

I locked myself in the cubicle and waited until I was all cried out. I never wanted or expected to be a single mom at twenty five, but since finding out I was pregnant I couldn't wait to be a mom and if I had to do it alone then so be it. I fired off texts to Alice and Rose asking them to come round to mine tonight. I needed someone to vent to about Edward and his fucked up suggestion.

I glanced at my watch as I dabbed my eyes with a tissue and saw that it was time I returned to work. Just four more hours to go Bella, you only have to make it through the next four hours before you can go home. You can do it.

* * *

And somehow I did make it through the next four hours. I didn't see or speak to Edward at all during that time. I'd like to think that he knew that even attempting to engage me in conversation right now would be the worst idea he could come up with; but I knew from the team meeting this morning that he was probably agonising over how to win back the Newton Publishing contract.

I looked over at the clock and saw that I was due to clock off in five minutes. I quickly brought up Edward's schedule for tomorrow and copied it into and email and logged off. I snatched up my coat and bag, and made a beeline for the elevator. The last thing I needed or wanted now was to see him and have a 'civilized conversation' with him, pretending that what he had said to me earlier had deeply hurt me; my mind would probably wander to how best to castrate him for his callous suggestion earlier. It already had gone to that place several times this afternoon and I had several ideas already locked away in my mind, just in case.

As the elevator doors closed in front of me I caught a brief glimpse of Edward's face poking around the corner of his office door, with what appeared to be a pained look on his face when he realised I wasn't there. I wasn't going to kid myself and think that it was because he wanted to see me and apologise, no he was upset because he didn't get another chance to convince me to abort my child. He really was the world's biggest prick.

* * *

"He said what?" Alice cried after I had finished explaining what had happened earlier today in Edward's office.

"What a bastard! Who does he fucking think he is?" Rose yelled in outrage. "Emmett must seriously have blinkers on when it comes to his brother because according to him the sun shines out of Edward's arse, even if he is a man whore."

"Jasper's the same," Alice agreed as she drained her glass. "He says all Edward needs is to find the right girl to settle down with and he'll stop whoring around. He doesn't much like the Ice Queen."

"The what?" Rose and I asked at the same time, although I thought I had a pretty good idea of who she was talking about.

Alice laughed and then answered, "It's what Jasper likes to call Tanya."

Rose burst out in laughter with Alice, whilst my face fell at the name Tanya.

"I know she's vile, but I can't help but feel sorry for her," I sighed to the girls, as I picked up my glass of orange juice.

Both Rose and Alice gave me their best 'what the hell?' look when I spoke those words. "How can you feel sorry for her?" Rose asked incredulously

"She was cheated on by that prick I work for. She may be cold but she is still a woman and all three of us know the agony of being cheated on," I answered them, discretely reminding them about high school when James Hunter had somehow managed to date all three of us at the same time for nearly six months and none of had been any the wiser. Needless to say the revenge Rose, Alice and I had on him was sweet.

We all stayed silent for a while, each of us probably envisioning the same scene of James Hunter tied up on the Football field, his makeup done to perfection courtesy of Rose; dressed up in the most gorgeous glittery sparkly blue dress and stiletto heels courtesy of Alice; and for my own part I had recorded every moment of the makeover, and some of his time on the Football field, done a little bit of crafty editing and burned it onto numerous DVDs which were distributed amongst the entire student body. He had been the laughing stock of the entire school, which was no less than he deserved.

"So what are you going to do then sweetie?" Alice asked breaking the silence.

"I'm going to keep the baby no matter what, even if it means finding a new job," I replied honestly as I rubbed my tummy thinking about the little boy or girl that was growing inside me. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that in about 7 months I would be the mother of a newborn baby.

"Alright that's enough about me, how about you two?" I asked effectively put an end to the conversation and turned it towards their respective relationship with the men I categorised as the 'Good Cullen's' and cracked open another bottle of wine for my best friends.

* * *

Four hours and three bottles of wine later Alice and Rose left my apartment. It was quite an interesting experience being the only sober person in the room, and I really hope that I don't look or sound like the two of them when I've had a drink. I have never wanted a mute button for Alice more than I did tonight and Rose was not much better. I love my best friends but they seriously needed to work on controlling the loudness of their voices.

I walked over to my laptop and logged on. After tonight's conversation with Alice and Rose I knew that as much as I loved my job, I couldn't very well keep on working for Edward. We had just proved over the last couple of days that there was no way we could maintain a professional and functioning working relationship.

I started to do a job search and found some pretty promising jobs that would be worth applying for; one in particular that caught my eye was at Newton Publishing. I downloaded the application form and began to fill it in and less than an hour later the curser was hovering over the send application button. I found myself hesitating to send the application off and instead of hitting send I moved the curser to the save button. I figured that I would see how the rest of the week went before making any major decisions. As I went to close the document, I hesitated briefly and then I decided to say fuck it and hit send before I could second guess myself.

If by some miracle I got offered an interview then fantastic, but if I didn't then there would be no harm done. After all I would still have a job here at Cullen International.

 **A/N:**

 **First of all, the poll is still open. Head over to my profile and vote if you have a few spare moments.**

 **Secondly, anyone surprised by Edward's choice? Anyone hating him a little bit?**

 **Thirdly, what do think of Bella's decision to start looking for a new job?**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated.**

 **All reviewers will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter**

 **xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

EPOV

As I watched her leave my office, I knew that I had made a huge mistake. The only thing that ran through my mind was that I fucked up. I instantly regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth, but there was no going back now. I had done as Tanya had asked, albeit not in the way she had hoped but as good as.

I hadn't wanted to tell Bella to get rid of the baby; in fact I had wanted to do quite the opposite, I had wanted to tell her that I wanted her to keep the baby and be part of its life in every way possible. However what I wanted had to be put to one side for many reasons.

The first being that I had just taken over as CEO as an engaged man. I could not be seen to involved in a scandal consisting of a one night stand and an unexpected pregnancy. It would only reflect poorly on me and the company, not to mention the amount of business we could lose to Volturi & Co in the process. A pathetic reason I know, but this could destroy everything that my father had built up.

The second being, that I couldn't bear the thought of disappointing my mother. She thought the world of Tanya, who had perfected the art of being all sweetness and light, maintaining her beautiful heiress persona whenever she was out in public; but behind closed doors it was a very different story and if my mother had any idea about what she was truly like then she hid it very well.

I threw my head into my hands as I thought of the hurt and look that had graced Bella's face. Her eyes had been glistening with tears and I had caused them to appear there. She had tried her best to keep them at bay, and not let it show that I had hurt her.

It was several minutes before I realised I had started to cry, and once the floodgates had opened, more followed.

* * *

"Hey bro, ready to go?" I heard a loud voice boom that could only belong to my brother Emmett. "Oh shit what the hell is wrong with him?"

Bella, that's what's wrong with me. Bella, the baby, and everything that had happened since Vegas.

"I don't know but he looks in a pretty bad way?" Jasper replied; I imagined that he probably had a worried look on his face and his mind was working overtime trying to figure out what had happened without having to ask me.

I vaguely registered the door clicking shut, as my brothers continued their conversation as though I wasn't even in the room. Not that I cared, since right now I only had room in my mind for one thing and one thing only: the baby, my baby, the baby that I had coldly told Bella to get rid of. I am such an idiot.

"Should we ask him about it? Emmett whispered; in mind he was nodding his head towards me and looking to Jasper for guidance.

Please no, I don't want to talk about it. Not now, not ever. They would only end up telling me what I already know.

"No, let's allow him to come to us," Jasper, ever the voice of reason told him.

I will come to you, just not now. I don't need to hear you both tell me what a bastard I have been to Bella and how badly I had handled the situation. I already know.

"Fuck that," Emmett cried; I both felt and heard him move closer to my desk. I could sense his large figure towering over me just moments before he spun my chair around to face him and forcing me to finally look at him.

"Jesus Christ Almighty," Jasper gasped as he finally saw my face.

I could only imagine what I looked like; blood shot eyes, flushed cheeks and my hair even messier and dishevelled than usual would be about right.

"What is going on with you Edward?" Jasper asked me, moving to take the seat across from my desk. "You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders."

No, just a baby shaped boulder that had managed to invade my every thought, along with his or hers mother.

"And don't you dare even think about saying nothing dude," Emmett interjected before I could say anything.

Emmett moved to sit in the seat next to Jasper and they both looked at me expectantly. There was no way they were going to let me leave the room without telling them the whole story.

I took a deep breath and told them everything, including the parts that I was most ashamed about. To their credit they listened intently and didn't butt in once, which was truly something for Emmett.

I told them about the truth behind why I proposed to Tanya, and how completely and utterly unstable she really was.

And then I told them that I thought I was falling in love with Bella. Needless to say at the mention of the word love their faces were a picture.

As I told them all this, fresh tears started to streak down my face. Never in my 27 years had I cried as much as this in the last few hours.

I had intentionally left out the part about Bella being pregnant; I don't know why, I guess it was just something I wasn't ready to share with anyone yet. Jasper and Emmett however could tell that there was something I wasn't telling them, but they didn't push me.

When I had finished they both had equal looks of shock and disbelief on their faces, and neither of them spoke for several minutes.

"Well aren't you in a pickle Eddie boy," Emmett chuckled breaking the stony silence that had graced my office.

I snorted at Emmett's comment and then said, "What should I do?"

"Well the first thing you need to do bro is this," Emmett said, leaning forward. "Bin the hoe."

Jasper smacked Emmett on the shoulder, "I know she's the Ice Queen, but that is no way to talk about a lady."

That was my brother Jasper, always about showing women the respect they deserve no matter who they are, or how much an evil bitch they were..

"Yeah like I was saying," Emmett continued, "Ditch the bitch, she's clearly bat shit crazy I mean – oh my gosh – is that a grey hair I see?"

Emmett walked over to me and plucked several strands of hair from my head, causing me to yelp in pain. He held it up in front of him and stated that Tanya was making me go prematurely grey despite the fact that it was clearly auburn in colour.

"Anyway where was I," Emmett said redirecting the conversation, "Ah yes, chuck the duck, then apologise to Bella and get it ooooooon with her."

I thought about what Emmett said. He was right, I needed to break up with Tanya but how could I do that when her mood swings gave me whiplash. I don't think the apartment could withstand hurricane Tanya invading in full and brutal force.

"Bella's a great girl by the way, at least that's what I can gather from my AliCat," Jasper told me, smiling like a lovesick puppy when he mentioned his girlfriend.

"Yeah my Rosie says the same," Emmett smiled, before launching into an amusing story that Rose had told him about this guy who the girls had got revenge on back in high school.

* * *

The days following passed slowly.

Tanya hadn't returned to the apartment since she issued her ultimatum on Tuesday morning, after our huge blowout the night before. I wasn't exactly complaining, but I had a sneaky feeling that when I got my credit card statement for this month there would be numerous purchases on there to the tune of many thousands of dollars.

I had put serious thought into what Emmett and Jasper had said to me about breaking up with Tanya, and they were right. I was quite certain by this point that I wanted to break up with her, but the real question was how would I do it?

I suppose in some respects I was already half way there considering she knows I got Bella pregnant.

Speaking of Bella, ever since I said those God awful words to her she had lost the light from her eyes; instead of twinkling like diamonds 24/7, they were lifeless and devoid of emotion whilst she was in my presence. She only spoke to me when she had to, and when she did she wouldn't even look me in the eye; she would address the floor or the wall behind me. I hated it so much, and it pained me more than anything to see her eyes look so dead because of what I had said.

Bella couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me; after every company meeting this week she had hightailed it out of the meeting room as fast as a cheetah, and at the end of every day she would email me my schedule. I didn't blame her at all for doing that; why would she want to spend more time than she had to with the man who had told her to get an abortion? However I was going to change that today.

It was 4:25pm on Friday, and I was determined to talk to Bella before she left; the question was, how could I get her to willingly come into my office? I drummed my fingers on my desk as I thought; my eyes bore into the door to my office wishing I had the power to see through solid objects.

I closed my eyes and briefly imagined the scene outside my door; Bella was typing away on her keyboard, frowning slightly at some figures on the screen. She would be brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, and sighing softly as she clicked close on her current page to bring up my schedule for the weekend and Monday.

I quickly realised that that was the only possible non questionable reason for asking Bella to come into my office, a half hour before the end of the working day. After a quick internal debate, I decided that instead of bobbing my head out of the door and asking her to come in like a normal person, I would use the phone in my office to make it look like I was too busy and it was an urgent matter.

I picked up the phone and it almost rang off before Bella finally picked up, "Hey Bella, can you come into my office for a moment, I have a few items I'd like to go over on my agenda for the weekend?"

I heard a clatter that sounded like something had been knocked over, and some papers rustling before Bella finally answered with a "Mmmhmm."

Two minutes later she knocked lightly on my door and entered, taking a seat in front of my desk and moving it as far away from me as possible without being too obvious.

I looked up from my computer, and saw that she was staring right past me and out of the window. She looked so nervous, and I had a sneaky suspicion it was because of me and she was probably worried I was going to tell her to get an abortion again.

I loosened my tie, as I felt the room get stuffy and warm all of a sudden, and took a deep breath before saying the two words that I hoped would at least put us on the path to being alright again, "I'm sorry."

Her head snapped quickly from the window and for the first time in days she was looking me in the eye.

 **A/N:**

 **Who loves Emmett?**

 **And Edward's making progress.**

 **Do you think he's really ready to break up with Tanya?**

 **If you do, how do you think he will do it? I'd love to hear your theories.**

 **The poll will remain open for another week; if you haven't already voted and you have a few spare moments please head over to my profile and vote**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **As always reviewers will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter.**

 **xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews – you have made this the most reviewed multi chapter fanfic I've written.**

 **A little later on in the day than expected, but here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

BPOV

The phone started ringing next to my desk and I briefly considered just letting it ring off. I was far from in the mood to talk to Edward right now, but I decided that talking on the phone would be better than face to face so I picked up on the very last ring.

"Hey Bella, can you come into my office for a moment, I have a few items I'd like to go over on my agenda for the weekend?" his voice chimed sounding like he didn't have a care in the world.

I knocked over my pencil pot and a whole stack of papers as he said the words "come into my office." I wasn't a complete and total idiot, I was well aware that this was just a simple excuse to talk about the baby. He probably wanted to make another last ditch effort to convince me to get an abortion. Sure I was thinking the worst of him, but I feel more than justified since he hasn't given me a reason to think any differently over the last week.

I secured the phone between my shoulder and my ear and crouched down to collect the papers that lay in a disarray on the floor. I dignified Edward with a quick, "Mmmhmm" and the hung up on him.

Once the papers were safely back on my desk, I begrudgingly took the few paces towards his office; after days of avoiding being in his presence any more than I had to, I was now faced with being in the same room as him alone; something that hadn't happened since he told me to have an abortion.

I tapped lightly on the door and then walked in; he was sat there behind his desk and looked as if he didn't have a care in the world, well at least one of us didn't feel like our whole world had just caved in on them.

I took the seat in front of his desk and edged it as far away from him as I could; I may hate what the man had said to me, but my body betrayed me in every way possible with his intoxicating presence and could very easily and quickly make me forget that I was angry with him. It was exactly why I had high-tailed it out of any room I was in with him at the earliest convenient moment over the last few days.

I crossed my right leg over my left and stared out of the window in front of me, and focused on the high rise buildings; anything so that I wouldn't have to look at him and get lost in those emerald orbs of his.

"I'm sorry," I heard him say quietly and my head snapped from the view outside his window to his face.

Did I just hear him correctly?

Did he say sorry?

And if he did what exactly is he sorry for? Sleeping with me? Cheating on his fiancée? Telling me to have an abortion?

I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion, and asked "Sorry what was that?"

"I said I'm sorry Bella," he whispered back, his voice was laced with sincerity; but when it came to this man how could I know that it was genuine? I thought he was genuine in Vegas and look where it left me, pregnant with an engaged man's child feeling like a prize idiot for sleeping with him in the first place.

I stared at him and in a hostile voice said, "Carry on."

There was no way on God's green earth that an "I'm sorry" was going to fix this, and if he thought that was all it was going to take then he was sorely mistaken.

I listened as he launched into an explanation about how his bat-shit crazy fiancée had seen the email that I had sent to him, in a moment of weakness, asking to talk to him.

He told me about how she had verbally attacked him for standing her up for dinner that night; and started smashing every object within reach.

Much to my chagrin he told me about how in a total u-turn she then tried to seduce him into bed. Seriously I have no idea why he felt the need to tell me that.

He told me about the following morning when she issued him an ultimatum, their relationship or his unborn child.

I rolled my eyes at several points during his spiel; I mean honestly what kind of man is too much of a coward to stand up to his fiancée? If he truly hadn't agreed with a word that she had said to him; hadn't wanted to agree to a single one of his ridiculous demands then he would have told her as much.

Edward then went on to explain why he had felt the need to ask me to have an abortion, and my hands tightly gripped the arms of the chair I was sat on as I fought the urge to jump up and knock some sense into him. They were the most ridiculous reasons ever, but I tried to look at it from his point of view and whilst I completely disagreed with them, I did try to understand. Tried being the operative word.

From what he told me over the course of his monologue I had managed to figure out a few things:

Edward was letting his love for his mother dictate his relationship with that vile excuse for a human being.

He had a strong desire to continue the success of his father's company and he wanted to avoid causing a scandal. Admittedly a love child with a one night stand would constitute this, but still a pitiful excuse for asking me to get an abortion.

He truly did seem repentant for his words earlier this week

Edward did seem to be interested in being a part of my baby's life.

As much as I was sure I could raise my child alone, I didn't want to deprive it of the chance to get to know its father.

It was for the last two reasons, and those alone that I made the decision to give him a chance and I really hoped that he didn't make me regret it.

"I have a scan tomorrow lunchtime if you want to come along," I informed him, hoping that I was making the right choice in telling him this.

Edwards's eyes appeared to light up as I said those words, and nodded his head fiercely.

"What about Tanya though?" I asked, because despite the fact that he wanted to be there, he still had a fiancée and she deserved to know. Plus the last thing I wanted was to be on the receiving end of her crazy.

"I'll figure it out. I want to be there Bella," he answered me, without elaborating anymore on how he would deal with Tanya. "What time should I be there?" he asked eagerly.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, trying to figure out if he meant it or if he was just saying what he thought I wanted to hear, and decided he was sincere. "1pm at Northwestern Memorial Hospital. Don't be late." I told him, before standing up and leaving his office.

* * *

I arrived at Northwestern Memorial Hospital half an hour before I needed to be there. I drew my coat closer around my body as I stood outside the front waiting for Edward to arrive. I was shivering and shaking and I wasn't sure if it was because of the of how nervous I was feeling, or because of the slight chill in the air.

Every time I saw a flash of auburn hair, my heart started to pound slightly, and my palms began to sweat. I could feel my whole face light up for one moment, only to fall in disappointment seconds later when I realised that it wasn't Edward.

I checked my watch and saw that my appointment was in five minutes, and decided that I wasn't going to wait a moment longer outside for Edward. If he hadn't shown up by now then odds were that he wasn't going to show up at all. So much for his "I'll be there."

I walked through the double doors and briskly made my way towards the elevator and punched the number of the keypad for maternity. I quickly signed in and then took a seat; despite being sure that Edward was without a doubt going to be a no show, my eyes kept flickering towards the entrance every few seconds.

"Isabella Swan," a nurse called at five past one.

After one last hopeful look at the doors, I stood up and followed the nurse towards the double doors.

"WAIT!" I heard a voice yell as the nurse and I were about to go through the doors. I turned my head rapidly and saw Edward running towards us, covered from head to toe in dirt and looking as though he had been dragged through a hedge backwards; he looked nothing like his usual immaculate and well dressed self. "I'm so sorry I'm late."

I raised my eyebrows at him, and indicated that he should follow us; the last thing I wanted to do was cause a scene at the hospital. After all, my name is not Tanya Denali. "I want a full explanation later," I hissed at him so the nurse wouldn't hear.

* * *

The midwife, whose name we had learnt was Charlotte, placed some gel on my stomach which was colder than they would have you believe, and began the ultrasound.

She moved the probe across my stomach, and moved the small screen at the side of the bed round so that she could explain to Edward and I what we were looking at.

As I stared at the screen in front of me it really hit home and began to sink in that I have a little person growing inside of me. I thought I loved my child already, but nothing I had felt in recent weeks could even compare to the surge of love that I felt the moment I saw my child in front of me.

"That's our child," Edward whispered in my ear, before he kissed me chastely on the forehead and sent electric shocks running straight through my body.

After Charlotte concluded the scan, she asked us a few basic questions about our medical history, and then we were soon on our way with an ultrasound photograph.

"So are you going to tell me why you were late?" I asked him as we made our way towards the elevator.

Edward sighed and then began to explain. "I got a flat tire Bella. I tried to fix it myself and failed hence why I look like this. I had to call someone to come and help me, and it took longer than expected for them to arrive."

I looked up and Edward and he had a look of shame written all over his face as he told me he had to get some help. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

As we walked through the exit of the hospital, with our hands interlinked, Edward and I were suddenly bombarded by photographers asking all sorts of questions.

 _"Who's the girl with you Edward?"_

 _"Why are you at hospital?"_

 _"Are you sick Edward?"_

 _"Where's Tanya?"_

 _"What's your relationship with the brunette?"_

I couldn't take this incessant questioning and with the focus completely on Edward, I pried my hand from Edward's and slipped away as quickly as I could without anyone noticing.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm no expert on ultrasounds, and that part caused a few problems, and after trying to write in detail and finding I couldn't, I decided that a brief overview without any glaring errors would be better. I hope I made the right decision there.**

 **How many of you thought Edward wouldn't show up?**

 **What do you think about the photographers showing up?**

 **And more importantly what will the consequences be?**

 **The next chapter will be from Edward's pov, and as half term starts on Wednesday I should be able to get on a bit of a roll.**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.**

 **As always reviewers will get a sneaky peak at the next chapter. They should be sent out on Monday afternoon (BST) as I will be away from my laptop for the rest of the weekend**

 **xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews :)**

 **Well here it is: Chapter 11 and something that a number of you have been wanting to happen for a while. I hope that I do it justice.**

 **Plus the reveal on who was behind the photographers turning up – hopefully it will come as a bit of a surprise.**

 **So I won't keep you any longer.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

EPOV

I hadn't had a chance to talk to Tanya before going to the appointment at the hospital. The crazy woman had been ignoring all my phone calls, okay all two of my phone calls, and was most likely still having the time of her life with my credit cards and complaining about me to her friends.

It annoyed me to no end that I still hadn't had the opportunity to break up with her. I may be an arsehole, but I'm not the kind of arsehole who breaks up with a girl over a text message or voicemail, which were the only two options she had left me.

My heart swelled at the sight of my child on the screen during the ultrasound; I had never thought it possible to want and love someone so much until that moment in time. It made me wonder if I really did love Bella at all, or just the idea of her. I was pretty sure that she was a great girl, but what did I really know about her other than the fact that she has ruined all other women for me in the bedroom department, and she's having my baby. The answer: not very much, and I had fully intended to change that fact by taking her to lunch straight after the scan.

That plan got shot down like a lead balloon when the reporters turned up outside the entrance to the hospital, and started taking photographs of Bella and I together holding hands and they fired many inaudible questions at me. Bella pried her hand out of mine and left as soon as she could, and I didn't blame her one bit for doing that. In fact I quite liked that she left, it showed just how normal she was and how she was the polar opposite of Tanya, who no doubt was going to throw a fit when those photographs became public.

If I had managed to break up with Tanya by now I would've suspected that she was behind the photographers showing up, but as I found out later that afternoon the person responsible for them finding out my location was none other than James Hunter, private investigator, tracker and bane of my existence.

VBVBVBVBVBVB

I woke up on Sunday morning with a huge grin on my face, which was soon wiped off my face by my _delightful_ fiancée storming into the apartment with a face like thunder just as I was settling down for breakfast.

"What the hell is this?" she screeched, slamming down one of her society magazines.

I picked it up off the table in front of me and it was true what they say, a picture really could paint a thousand words. In this case there was a photograph of Bella and I exiting the hospital hand in hand, looking rather affectionate and cosy. To make matters worse, the headline plastered across the centre of the picture read: **Cullen cheats! Denali heartbroken!**

I flicked through to page 3 where a whole two page spread had been dedicated to my infidelity. The words, _Our source can exclusively reveal that Edward's mystery woman is two months pregnant and he is the father,_ leapt off the page, and all I knew after reading them was that Northwestern was going to have quite the lawsuit filed against them, and at the earliest possible moment I was going to register Bella at a private hospital. At least they understand what the term confidentiality means.

"Well, Edward, I'm waiting!" Tanya said in her nasally, irritating voice, alerting me back to her presence in the room. "Didn't I tell you to make that slag get rid of that thing?"

Anger bubbled up inside me; I felt like a volcano getting ready to erupt, and this was not going to be a pretty sight. How dare she have the nerve to call Bella a slag? The things that she herself had done could put a porn star to shame, and believe me the society magazines that she loved to appear in so much would have a field day with that story.

To give you an idea of how much of a field day they would have, the circus that was about to explode with regards to my infidelity would be nothing in comparison. Think of the biggest celebrity scandal that you know of and multiply it be a thousand and that should give you an idea of how the press would react.

Tanya began tapping her claw like nails against the green marble worktop, indicating in her own _subtle_ way that she was waiting for an answer, and she was not going to like the answer that I had to give.

This was not how I had envisioned breaking up with her; ideally I would have been able to do it earlier this week, but she had been too busy taking out her anger at me on my credit cards.

"Are you really such a cold hearted bitch that you would want to kill an innocent child?" I asked, trying with all my might to keep my voice even. The last thing I wanted was to have her smash even more of my belongings. Sure I could always replace them, but many of the items that had survived the last attack of Hurricane Tanya had sentimental value, and she knew it.

She scoffed at me, and then replied, "Edward that thing isn't even alive yet. She would be doing it a favour by getting an abortion. That abomination would be completely unfortunate to have that slut as a mother and let's face you aren't exactly father material."

I balled my hands up into fists next to me, my rage, anger and hatred towards this woman bubbling even more. It took every last bit of self control I had to not hit her, as she stood there looking at her perfectly manicured hands. Her face was a picture of calmness, looking as though she was talking about plans she had made with her 'girlfriends' rather than ending the life of an unborn child who had done absolutely nothing to her other than contain my DNA. Although in Tanya's book that was probably one of the worst crimes anyone could commit.

"My child is not an abomination, and Bella is far from a slut. If you want to see one, why don't you have a look in the mirror you heartless cow," I yelled letting out just a small portion of my anger.

Tanya narrowed her eyes at me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked as she walked towards the fireplace, and swept her hand delicately along the mantelpiece.

I couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped me in that moment. For someone who supposedly had a Bachelors degree in Communications, she really was quite dense.

"It means that the only slag around here is you Tanya," I told her in a slow voice, over enunciating each and every word. "You are an unlovable, cruel, sorry excuse for a human being, and you've more than proven that over the last week."

Her hand twitched towards the solid silver, ornate photo frame containing a photograph of my mother, Jasper and I from when I was five years old. Emmett had been seriously ill, and my father had been with him at the hospital for his treatment. My mother sensing how upset we were had decided to cheer us up with a fun day out at Disneyland. It was the last fun day we had together for the better part of a year, and it was a memory that I treasured dearly.

I felt as if I was watching everything in slow motion; her fingers slowly curled around the photo frame and she lifted it up with a steady hand. Her arm moved behind her head and her eyes locked with mine, daring me to try and stop her. Her arm began to move forward and I ducked down as the frame left her hand, and it hit the wall behind me taking a small chuck of plaster out of the wall and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

Her hand moved for an ornament on the mantelpiece, and I decided that it was time to man up; I point blank refused to allow her to destroy any more of my belongings in the same manner that she was trying to destroy my life.

I closed the gulf between us and grasped both of her arms tightly, but not so tight as to leave a mark.

"That is enough Tanya. I have had enough, I don't love you and I never have," I told her angrily. "Pack your things and get out. We're over. Through. Kaput. Capiche?"

She briskly moved her hands down and loosened my grip on her. "Crystal," she responded icily, giving me her signature glare. "And for the record, I faked it every time."

Tanya loosened the ring on her finger and flung it at me, and then in a calm manner that was totally unexpected she walked over to the bedroom that we had shared for the better part of a year, and packed herself a bag.

"I'll come back for the rest of my belongings whilst you're out," Tanya informed me as she made her way towards the door.

"That would be great Tanya and I must say I'm glad we can be mature about this," I said, feeling quite glad that what could have been Hurricane Tanya had only ended up been a downpour.

"Oh this is far from over," Tanya whispered motioning between myself and her. "You haven't seen the last of me. I just have a hot blonde warming a bed for me that I cannot bear to keep waiting."

As she slammed the door behind her after her parting warning, I couldn't help but feel a great sense of relief to finally have her out of my life, or at the very least my bed.

I would have started to over think her parting words if it wasn't for my phone beginning to chime in my pocket.

I took it out and saw that the caller ID read mom, and I knew before I even picked it up that she had heard about mine and Bella's trip to the hospital, possibly even read the very same article that lay open on the kitchen counter.

I pressed answer and was soon met by my mom's pleading voice saying, "Please tell me it's not true Edward? Tell me you haven't."

I truly wished that I could play dumb and ask her what she meant; to say that I hadn't done what the article said; to say that the photograph was photo-shopped and it was just that idiot James Hunter trying to stir up trouble, but I couldn't.

For the next half an hour I spoke to my mother about everything that had gone on over the last couple of months; Las Vegas, meeting and then sleeping with Bella, how despite my efforts I couldn't get her out of my mind, finding out that she was my new assistant, finding out she was pregnant and all the feelings inside me that it had awoken, and how Tanya had found out and completely lost the plot.

Needless to say my mom was completely and utterly shocked by everything I revealed to her about Tanya and couldn't understand why I hadn't told her about it sooner, couldn't understand how she had not been able to see through Tanya's facade. She apologised profusely for pushing me towards Tanya.

"Your father won't be impressed about this," Esme said quietly to me. "But he will understand if you take the time to explain it to him."

"I will mom as soon as I get to your house; in fact, I'm just about to leave," I said as I picked up my car keys. "Please don't let dad find out until I get there."

"I'll try but I can't make any promises," my mom told me softly.

We exchanged goodbyes, and I was soon on my way to my mom and dad's house for Sunday lunch.

 **A/N:**

 **Well what did you think?**

 **Do you think that Edward is right? That he probably doesn't love Bella as he thought he did.**

 **Was the break up all you hoped for?**

 **How do you think Sunday lunch will go?**

 **How do you think Carlisle,will take the news about Bella and Edward having a baby?**

 **Let me know in a review. As always all reviewers will get a sneaky peek at the next chapter**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews. You are all such lovely people.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 12

EPOV

Half an hour's drive later I pulled up in the driveway of my mother and father's house. It was a large white house, covering approximately 6500 square feet. I smiled at the familiar sight of the large top to bottom windows of the ground floor that had always given my former home the feeling of being light and open.

It was located in a rather secluded area on the outskirts of Chicago; no other houses for at least two miles either way, and my parents owned about ten acres of land; I had a vague memory of a time when we used to keep horses, but once Emmett got sick my parents had sold them citing the fact that we wouldn't be able to provide them with the loving home that they deserved.

After sitting in my car for a few minutes gathering my thoughts and thinking through just what I was going to say to my father, I finally climbed out of my car and walked up the long path towards my parent's house. It felt like I was walking a metaphorical plank, and that the moment I reached the front door I would be jumping off the edge and into a cold sea of the unknown.

When I reached the front door I tapped lightly on it three times, and was soon greeted by the warm smile of my mother Esme. As always she was the picture of perfect home maker.

She led me inside the house where I was greeted by the delicious scent of my mother's famous homemade chocolate chip cookies, which she always made when we were about to sit to down to have a talk. As she put it, if you are going to have a serious chat then you absolutely must have a scrumptious snack too.

The plate of the aforementioned cookies sat in the middle of the coffee table, and my father sat on the couch wearing a knowing expression on his face. He would have known that something serious was going to be talked about as soon as my mom began baking.

I paced in front of the couch, wondering where to begin. It was one thing explaining to my mother what had happened over the phone, but it was quite another telling my father face to face.

I had a horrible feeling that he would take control of the company back after this fiasco and I wouldn't blame him if he did. It would be the best way to secure the company's future, to ensure that the reputation didn't get destroyed completely. After all I hadn't been completely focused on work since assuming the role of CEO; heaven knows I tried, but the fact that we had been beaten out for the Newton contract was a prime example of just how unfocused I had been. If it wasn't for the mess of my personal life, Volturi & Co would never have stood a chance against Cullen International.

After several minutes of pacing my father finally drew me out of my thoughts and said, "Well son, what is it you have to tell me?"

The tone of his voice and expression suggested to me that he already had a vague idea of what was going on. Whether it was just the loss of the Newton deal, or whether he knew about Bella and the baby, I didn't know, but I was about to find out.

I glanced at my mother and she nodded encouragingly for me to begin.

It took a while for me to get the words out, but somehow I managed it and after half an hour of stopping and starting throughout my explanation I final reached the end of my monologue. I had found it a lot harder to tell my father about Bella and the baby, and Tanya.

His face steadily changed from a neutral expression to one of absolute fury throughout my talk. When it came to business Carlisle could keep a straight face and hide his inner most thoughts, but when it came to family, you could read him like a book and I knew without a doubt that he was extremely disappointed with me.

"Edward, I thought we raised you better than this," my father said after staying quiet for several minutes "I thought we raised you to have more respect for women. What you have just told me makes it sound to me as though you have been sleeping your way around every state, and whilst you have a girlfriend too. Did you even stop for one minute to think about how what you were doing would affect other people?"

He looked at me expectantly as I held my head in shame. I felt like a small child again who had thrown all his toys out of the pram and was being berated by his parents for throwing such a tantrum.

I suppose in some ways that was true. Before Bella I would pick up a girl, play with her and then when I was done throw her away like she was a piece of trash, never calling her even though she had given me her number. Truth be told I wish like hell I had done that with Tanya.

I had no words for him though. I hadn't thought about anyone except myself and my needs up until recently.

When I didn't say anything, my father carried on to say, "Son if you weren't happy with Tanya you should have ended the relationship, and from everything you have revealed about her, you should have done it a long time ago."

As I was about to respond to my father, Emmett came bursting through the door, closely followed by Jasper.

"Dude you got her knocked up!" he exclaimed waving around the same society magazine that Tanya had thrown in my face a couple of hours ago. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jasper threw Emmett a look that said he was not happy with how he had just blurted out that. I, however, don't know what else he could have expected from him; it was so like Emmett to word vomit whatever he wanted to say.

"Edward, would you follow me up to my office," my father requested, as my brothers began to engage in a bit of banter. "I'd like to discuss all of this a little bit more in private."

I begrudgingly followed my father out of the living room and up the grand staircase towards his office. I imagined that I was about to get the berating of a lifetime from Carlisle, something that he would not have been able to do in front of my mother.

"So Edward, what are you going to do about Bella and my grandchild?" he asked in a calm voice as he took a seat on the long black leather couch that was positioned at the west side of the room, which took me by surprise.

I had expected him to take a seat behind his desk, a position that he would always taken when he brought myself or one of my brothers in here. The last time he had behaved in this manner with regards to talking to one of us had been when I was five and Jasper was four, and he had been trying to find the words to explain to us what was wrong with Emmett.

I hesitated for a moment as I decided where I was going to sit, before taking a seat at the other side of the couch.

"Bella and I are keeping the baby if that's what you mean dad," I said in an even voice. "We haven't really discussed the ins and outs of everything though."

"And what about Tanya?" my father asked, pulling a face as he said her name. I could sense from the tone of his voice and the venom that was laced in it that he despised her almost as much as I did now. "Have you cancelled your cards? Changed your locks?"

No, I thought to myself, no I haven't; it hadn't even crossed my mind to do any of that and I told my father as much, who then insisted that I ring the card company this very minute and get them cancelled. When I tried to convince him that there was no way that any of them would be open at this time, and on a Sunday no less, he handed me the personal phone number of the credit card company's manager.

To my complete and utter surprise the manager picked up and was more than happy to comply with my request as soon as he learnt that I was CEO of Cullen International, and twenty minutes later every card that Tanya had access to was cancelled.

"Carlisle! Edward!" my mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "Dinner's ready."

Together my father and I left the room and made our way downstairs where my mother had really out done herself with regards to Sunday lunch.

The entre afternoon was filled with my brothers, namely Emmett, pestering me for information on Bella and the baby. No matter how many times I tried to shut him down, he just came back for more, and by the time we were all leaving the house I had filled him and Jasper in on everything that had transpired with the baby.

 **A/N:**

 **So Carlisle was a voice of reason there at the end.**

 **I know at least a few of you have been frustrated by the fact that Edward hasn't done anything about Tanya's access to his cards.**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated**

 **As always all reviewers will get sneak peek at the next chapter, where Edward and Bella will spend a bit of time together. Plus Victoria is going to make another appearance.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 **Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews.**

 **Apologies for the lateness of the chapter; I left my bag when I was visiting my aunt and had to go back to pick it up – I swear I'm not usually that ditzy.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 13

BPOV

I dreaded going into work the Monday morning after the scan. I didn't know or want to face all the questions and subtle glances that my colleagues would give me. There was not a doubt in my mind that they would have seen the photographs that had been splashed across the front page of pretty much every newspaper and magazine I had come across. The one saving grace was that despite the press somehow finding out about the scan and other details related to it, they had not got hold of my name, address or any other personal information.

It hadn't come as a surprise at all that photographs had appeared, but deep down I had been hoping that Edward would have tried to use his influence to prevent them from being published.

As I walked into the building of Cullen International I could feel every single eye in the reception area staring at me, hear the whispering of my colleagues as I walked by and out of the corner of my eye I noticed a few pointing at me. It was all very unnerving but unfortunately not entirely unexpected.

I held my head high and walked towards the elevator. After all, I had nothing to be ashamed of; sure I may be carrying my boss' child, but it wasn't as though I was some office slut who went out of their way to sleep with any and every high ranking male employee. I did however know that my colleagues would probably be thinking exactly that. It wouldn't matter to them that the dates didn't quite add up; in fact that would probably only fuel the rumours that I had set out to trap him as soon as I got the job.

My breathing started to get quicker and heavier as the elevator moved quickly up the floors. Even though I was the only one in there, the enclosed space felt as though it was getting smaller and smaller by the second. I involuntarily took small steps backwards, until I hit the back of the elevator.

I placed my hands flat against the elevator wall, closed my eyes and took deep, steady breathes. The last thing I wanted right now was to arrive at my floor in this state; it would only add fuel to the rumours that were probably already halfway around the entire company by now.

As soon as I reached the top floor, my breathing had started to return to normal, and I felt confident that no one would realise that I had almost had a panic attack in the mere seconds ago.

I quickly walked the distance from the elevator to my desk, which unfortunately for me was all the way at the other end of the floor. Just like in the reception area, the eyes of everyone were on me; the whole floor went quiet, and the only sounds to be heard were the rustlings of paper, and the clicking of heels against the laminate wood flooring.

When I reached my desk, I found a post-it note from Edward attached to the interior of the top folder. I could still smell the lingering scent of his cologne, so I knew that these folders hadn't been sitting here that long.

On the note Edward had asked me to come to his office directly after our staff meeting for a brief discussion. Even though he didn't say what about, I knew that there was no way that it could be work related, especially given the events of Saturday. As soon as I had read the note, I tore it up into little pieces and threw it into the bin under my desk; the last thing either of us needed was for the rumours that were flying around to be fuelled even more.

* * *

After a long meeting, full of every head of department's eyes flitting between Edward and I and then to my annoyance my stomach, I made my way back to my desk and quickly typed up the minutes from the meeting before making my way into Edward's office.

Even though he had wanted me to come in their straight after the meeting, I had decided that if I was going to go in there I needed to have a damn good reason. I couldn't be seen to not be doing my job, and no one could say anything, or so I hoped, if I was going in there with a paper copy of the minutes.

I knocked confidently on the door, and then walked in, closing the door slowly behind me, and depriving the curious of eyes that had followed me from my desk to his office of anymore.

"Good morning Bella," he said with a smile. "I just wanted to let you know that I have asked Emmett and Jasper to take my lunchtime meeting with Newton, and that I would like to take you to lunch, if that's okay?"

I was stunned when he asked me the question, and I found my head nodding in agreement. Realistically I knew that we needed to talk properly away from the office, but I couldn't help but worry that somehow the media would find out, just as they had on Saturday.

"Great," he said clapping his hands together. "Also, you needn't worry about anyone following us. I had my people remove any tracking devices that may have found their way onto my car. I know you must be curious about how they found out where we were, and I will explain everything at lunch."

"Okay," I replied as I placed the minutes on his desk. "Is there anything else?" I asked.

He shook his head, and said that he would see me at twelve o'clock sharp before I took my leave from his office.

* * *

I worked quickly and without interruption from anyone for the next hour and half; every now and then I got the feeling that I was being watched by my colleagues. At eleven o'clock I got a phone call from Victoria in Human Resources who wanted me to come down to discuss a problem with my paper work that had been found.

After I had fired off a quick message to Edward, and ensured that any phone calls went directly to his office, I made my way through the office and down to Human Resources.

As soon as I got down there, I knew from one glance at Victoria that there had not been a problem at all with my paper work. She had a copy of the magazine in her hand, and was gazing subtly at my stomach. I fought the instinct to turn around and go back to my desk, and instead decided to face the Spanish Inquisition from her. The best way to ensure that any rumours were diffused would be to tell Victoria directly that there was no truth at all to them.

The walk towards Victoria seemed to take an Ice Age, maybe it was just the thought of the bombardment of questions that was about to come and I was walking slower than usual, or maybe it was the fact that all eyes were on me as I walked past.

"Is it true?" she demanded as soon as I reached her, waving around her society magazine. "Are you and Mr Cullen seeing each other? Are you really pregnant with his child?"

She thrust the magazine into my hands and demanded the truth from me, all the while prattling on about how upset she was that I hadn't been able to confide in her. I glanced down at the picture that graced the front page, ripped the cover off and screwed it up before throwing it into the nearest bin. I was so sick and tired of seeing that photograph everywhere I went, and now it had followed me into work.

"There is no truth at all to any of this," I lied convincingly. "You should know that these magazines make things up to sell them."

Victoria narrowed her eyes at me, trying to work out whether I was lying, and I prayed that my face didn't betray the truth.

"Okay, then why were you and Mr Cullen at the hospital together?" she asked with a smirk. She thought she had me, but I had taken the entire weekend to think of a reason.

I cleared my throat and then replied, "Mr Cullen and I were having lunch to discuss the Newton meeting that was only agreed up on, on Friday evening. I got food poisoning, and he very kindly took me straight to the hospital."

Victoria stared at me in a stunned silence. She had no response, since she had correctly been convinced that the magazine had reported the truth.

"Now if that is everything, I'll be going back to work," I said before turning on my heel and marching towards the elevator, feeling quite proud of myself for not losing my cool.

* * *

For the next half an hour as I worked I heard the buzz of chatter around the office. I caught my name mentioned several times along with the words "food poisoning" and "hospital." It seemed that Victoria hadn't wasted a second letting everyone know what I had told her, and I was very grateful that I wouldn't have to put up with anymore staring at my stomach.

When twelve o'clock arrived, Edward breezed out of his office and indicated that I should follow him. As far as anyone in the office should be concerned, this was just a meeting to discuss the progress of any on-going deals, although it wouldn't surprise me at all if some people (Victoria) tried to make more of it.

As Edward drove towards our destination we made idle chit chat about our likes and dislikes in an effort to get to know each other better. As it turned out we had quite a lot in common: we both enjoyed listening to classical music, and reading the classic books although we did have a difference of opinion on Wuthering Heights which sparked a lively debate that lasted for the majority of the journey. By the time Edward pulled up outside a rather high class restaurant, I hoped that I had him convinced that I was right.

The valet took the car, and Edward walked me inside the restaurant. We were seated in a secluded area of the establishment, far away from prying eyes and ears. As promised, there was no sign at all of the press, for which I was eternally grateful.

When we had ordered, Edward first of all apologised for not checking in on me over the weekend, and filled me in on all that had transpired on Sunday.

I was quite surprised when he told me how well Tanya had taken the break up. The few times that I had met her had led me to believe that she was a strong willed woman who needed to be in control and have everything on her terms. I couldn't believe that she was going so quietly.

Then, as our food arrived, the subject turned to how the press had found out where we were. He informed me that he felt it only right that I knew who was to blame, should he try and approach me and coach information from me.

"His name is James Hunter, for lack of a better term he's what is known as a tracker," he told me, but all I heard was the name James Hunter.

James Hunter.

Could it be the same James Hunter who I went to school with; the same James Hunter who Rose, Alice and I had humiliated and exposed as a cheater?

"Edward, what does he look like?" I asked. I had to know if my suspicions were correct, because if they were I knew that James would not rest until he got his revenge.

Edward brought up a picture on his phone and handed it to me, and I sighed heavily. I was right; mine and Edward's James Hunter were one in the same, and I knew from past experience that he could be a nasty piece of work. I could distinctively remember what he had written in my year book when he stole it out of my bag a few days before the end of the school year.

 _ **Watch your pretty little arse Swan.**_

 _ **I will have my revenge.**_

Those words had shaken me to my very core, and I knew that I had to share this piece of information with Edward.

"I know that guy," I said quietly. "Alice, Rose and I went to high school with him. For the better part of six months he managed to date all three of us at the same time."

Surprisingly Edward cracked up when I told him this, and I gave him a questioning look. "Sorry, Emmett and Jasper told me what you did to this guy. I had no idea it was this guy though."

After I had finished filling Edward in on more of the history between James and I, we finished our meal in a companionable silence and by half past one we were on our way back to the office.

As I made to get out of the car, Edward grasped my arm and halted my movement. I turned around and looked at him.

"I really do want to be part of this experience," he murmured so quietly that I only just heard him. "I know my actions since finding out have been unforgiveable at times, but I promise you I will make every possible effort to make it up to you."

Alright," I whispered. "So what are we going to tell everyone?"

 **A/N:**

 **Again I am truly sorry about the wait.**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review**

 **Reviewers will get a sneaky peek at the next chapter.**

 **xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

 **Not had a chance to properly proof read this as I am just about to go out for the evening. Any errors will be fixed tomorrow evening.**

 **Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews**

 **I know this chapter is quite short, but we get to see a lot more Bella and Edward time – and actually communicating!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 14

EPOV

"So, what are we going to tell everyone?" she asked me quietly.

"What do you mean? Do we really have to tell anyone, anything?" I replied.

At the moment, I would be more than content with keeping the truth to ourselves, despite the fact that the press had somehow got hold of Bella's medical information; this was something that I currently had my lawyers looking into.

"Er hello Edward. Pregnant, rumours have already started flying around," she told me pointing towards her stomach area. "Victoria has already been asking questions; she had me down in HR this morning on some wild goose chase."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Victoria had been working for Cullen International for a few years now; she had actually started working there just shy of a year before I did. One of the first things I had learnt was to never trust her with any scrap of information because by the time I started working there, it was already a well known fact that she was a huge gossip. However, never in a million years did I expect that she would go so far as to take someone else away from her job to get the scoop. It showed a complete lack of respect for bounderies.

"Do you want me to fire her?" I asked seriously. "Because I can and I will. All you have to do is say the word and it is done."

Bella burst out into laughter as I said this.

"You-cannot-be-serious," she breathed out as she fought to contain her laughter.

I leaned in and locked eyes with her, and held her gaze, "Deadly serious."

"There's no need. Besides it will only add fuel to the already raging fire," she said. "So back to my original question, what are we going to tell everyone?" Bella asked.

"I'll release a statement to the press. With a full explanation and the realisation there isn't a scandal, they should go away quietly," I told her, echoing the suggestion my father had made to me after Sunday lunch.

Bella quirked her eyebrow at me, making it clear that she didn't believe that they would go away anymore than I did, especially since one of the key players involved in the discovery of Bella's pregnancy was connected to both of us.

The rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, it was 8 o'clock in the evening. I had stayed at work much later than I had intended to, going over the finer details of our new contract with Newton Publishing that Jasper and Emmett had successfully procured for us.

Our new offer for them had far outclassed the deal they had agreed upon with Volturi & Co; we had been more than fortunate that they had not already signed the contracts, and just had what was considered to be a gentleman's agreement.

I logged off my computer and as I drove home I thought back over my lunch with Bella, and the feelings that had been invoked when I had seen her.

She had looked absolutely stunning in her snug clothing that covered the barely noticeable small bump; in fact I would go as far as to say that she was glowing. As we had talked I felt as though I could get lost in her eyes and listen to her soft, gentle voice all day. My heart had been pounding in my chest the entire time. I had taken every opportunity I could to reach out and touch her.

Before I went to bed that evening I looked at the scan photo of my baby, and still couldn't quite believe that I would be a father.

* * *

I walked into my office the following morning whistling loudly with a spring in my step. If anyone else had been there, I was positive I would have attracted their attention. It wasn't that I had become the stereotypical grumpy boss in my short tenure as CEO, but at the same time I had avoided any outward displays of joyous emotion for 'no reason', such as the one I was now.

As I settled down behind my desk, I noticed a copy of today's Chicago Reader laying on my desk open at a double page spread featuring an interview with Bella's old boss, Jacob Black.

It was obvious to me in that moment that somebody had been in my office already this morning, and left it there but so far as I knew I was the only person here at this time aside from a few people down in Human Resources and the executive receptionist, neither of whom had any way of accessing this floor.

Against my better judgement I picked up the newspaper and started to read, and began to regret it almost instantaneously as several quotes from the man made my blood boil.

 **We can exclusively reveal the mystery girl is none other than Edward Cullen's new assistant Isabella Swan.**

 **Heartbroken Tanya is rumoured to have fled to her parents' vacation home in the Hamptons.**

The main one that really got me going came from the most unexpected place:

" **She was always trying to sleep with me and that was why our company let her go. It seems now she's tried and succeeded in doing the same with her new boss."**

I screwed the newspaper up into a ball and threw against the wall in a fit of anger. This couldn't be true. I may not know Bella that well, but I was more than confident that she wouldn't do anything like this. She had integrity, and decency.

The more I thought about it though, the more I realised that I still didn't know all that much about Bella's past, and whilst I knew that she had abruptly left Black & Sons when she had a bright future ahead of her there, I didn't know the ins and outs of it. For all I knew what Jacob had said could be true.

My mind began to race with questions.

Did she really try and sleep with him?

Did she know who I was when she met me?

Did she do this on purpose?

Was this pregnancy just an attempt to trap me?

No, she wouldn't do that, would she?

I was barely present in the morning meeting as I tried and failed to believe that Jacob had been lying to the press.

However what I quickly came to realise, as I barely registered what my brother was saying, is that I wouldn't know either way unless I spoke to Bella, sooner rather than later. I had only known about this supposed history between them for a couple of hours and it had already driven me half mad with insecurity, jealousy and anger.

"Edward," a male voice said as I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

I glanced up at the person who seemed to be doing a good impression of someone wanting to dislocate my shoulder and saw Emmett there with a huge grin on his face next to Jasper.

"What?" I asked, as I took in the empty room.

"The meeting ended over half an hour ago Edward," Jasper whispered to me. "Are you alright?"

I turned my attention to Jasper and could see concern written all over his face.

"Absolutely peachy," I said sarcastically. "I just found out this morning that Bella may or may not have form for trying to sleep with the boss. I don't want to believe it, but I have no idea how to approach her about it. She's never actually mentioned why she left her former job."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look that seemed to suggest that they both knew more than they were letting on.

"What do you know?" I asked. "Just tell me I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

"Well Rosie did mention Bella recently donated a lot of money to charity. When I asked her why, she clammed up and said that it wasn't her place to say and would only say that Bella considered it 'dirty money'."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, standing up from my chair and slamming my hands down on the desk.

"You'll have to ask Bella," Jasper told me, before taking his leave of the room with Emmett.

With this new information I knew that it was important that I talk to her. Whatever had happened between her and Black had to be linked to this so-called 'dirty money'.

I ambled back to my office, and found Bella sat typing quickly on her keyboard. As she noticed my approach she lifted her head and gave me a smile, which I tried to return, but probably looked more like a grimace.

"Can I talk to you in my office please, Bella?" I asked quietly.

She gave me a confused look, "Sure," she answered. "I'll just finish off typing the minutes, and I'll be there in five minutes."

I nodded my head curtly, and then walked into my office. The crumpled up newspaper was exactly where I had thrown it earlier in the morning. I bent down and picked it up before strolling over to my desk and flattening it out.

It may seem like I was tormenting myself but rereading the article, I wanted it fresh in my memory before I spoke to her, and part of me was hoping that I had misread the quote.

By the time a knock on my door came, I had read through the article three times hoping to find a crumb of evidence that Jacob had been lying, but with just his word for it there was no proof either way.

"Come in," I called, looking up from the paper.

Bella walked in, and before she could ask why I wanted to see her, I handed her the paper and asked her if she could explain it.

 **A/N:**

 **How are thinking, one step forward and then two steps back?**

 **What do you think about Jacob talking to the press? Surprised?**

 **Do you think Bella will open up about her history with Jacob?**

 **Let me know any thoughts you have in a review.**

 **All reviewers will get a sneak peek at the next chapter – I hope to give those out from Monday.**

 **Next chapter will be posted on the 21** **st** **November.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
